


365 Days of Jensen

by supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen



Series: 365 Days of Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drinking, F/M, Implied abuse, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen/pseuds/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen
Summary: Needing more content, I'm going to write it myself so I can have more Jensen Ackles and Reader inserts!





	1. Meet & Greet

**Author's Note:**

> You are a "Film teacher" who will be transferred to Austin to teach at a high school there. You're on a break while your ex-husband has custody of your kids for the holidays and you find you meet none other than Jensen Ackles in Seattle at the same hotel you're staying at...
> 
> You hold many secrets, one that you're sure they'll find out. Many more you hope are never revealed.

You let out a shiver as you made your way from the pool to the elevator in the hall. Whatever possessed you to swim, in the middle of winter in Seattle, was beyond you.  
  
Something about the water relaxed you, and you needed to relax. A single mother to three and a high school Film Teacher, caused you to have enough on your plate already.  
  
You wrap further into your towel, hoping that drying off any, would help you warm up until you could get to your room.  
  
The hall is silent from the pool to the elevator, and you hum happily to your favorite song – ( **insert song here** ) – while waiting. For being at a Supernatural Fan Convention, it was rather empty and desolate.  
  
But you were off the beaten path - at a different hotel – so maybe you had done the smart thing. Caught in the lyrics, blasting from your phone speakers, you don’t happen to see someone step up and stand next to you.  
  
Letting out a visible shiver, you groan. “Come on, any day now. I’m cold.”  
  
“You know, I’m not meaning to pry,” the voice causes you to look over and two men – your two favorite men – were standing near you. “But it’s winter. In Seattle.”  
  
You let out a little squeak, and shake your head. “Yeah. I didn’t think it out much. Just wanted a swim before it got too crazy.”  
  
You let out a smile as the doors finally open and Jensen motions for you to go first. He follows you and Jared joins. Cliff is the last to load up in the small elevator, and you take one side to give the men some space.  
  
“Sorry,” you chuckle, as you brush fingers with Jensen’s. He pushes at level seven, indicating you were both on the same level, and you pull back and lean against the wall.  
  
“So,” Jensen clears his throat, causing you to look in their direction.  
  
“So…” you’re blushing like mad, and attempt to wrap yourself in the towel more than you already were.  
 _As a thirty-eight year old mom of three, your body was showing the wear and tear of giving birth to three children. Your tummy wasn’t as flat as before, and you had seemed to let yourself go, your kids and job being a bigger concern than your looks._  
  
“You here for the convention?” Jensen asked, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

“No. Just a break from kids.” You laugh, tucking wet hair behind your ears. “I needed a break. And for some reason, wet and freezing cold Seattle was my choice of a weekend vacation. You smile as the doors open to your level and you start to move as they motion for you to go first. “Have a good day.”

* * *

After a long day of traveling and finally sleeping in, you finally had a chance to get out and see the sights. Despite the rain, you were able to go to a few places. You found a few good books at a bookstore called Twice Sold Tales – and if you wouldn’t read them to your kids to start discussions, they’d definitely go on your own bookshelf.  
  
You were able to hit a few boutiques and get some clothes, and shoes, and by the time you had trekked around Seattle, you were wet and tired.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t elevator girl,” a voice chuckles as you step in.  
  
You look up to see green eyes looking down at you, and a big smile on his face.  
  
“Uh. Yeah. That’s me.” You reply with a laugh.  
  
“You look different, no towel.”  
  
“I’m just as wet. It’s pouring out there. But rain won’t stop me.”  
  
“So, you really aren’t here for the convention?” he asks.  
  
“Nope, I’ve seen only a handful of episodes, I have no time.” You reply, folding your arms over your chest.  
  
“You a mom?” he asks.  
  
“Single mom. As single as it gets, so when I’m not taking care of three kids under ten, I’m teaching high school.”  
  
“So you definitely needed a break.” He replies. “Let me see, contents of a bag can tell a lot about a person.” He takes a glance at the bags. “Books?”  
  
“Film teacher. I like reading and trying to give those kids new ideas. Such a bad habit.” You laugh. “Any time I see a new book, I have to get it. I usually read to them and make them write about it after. Comes up for some good ideas”  
  
“Where do you teach?” Jensen moves over slightly as the doors open and more people join you on the elevator. He’s closer this time, and even though you won’t show it, it’s making you nervous.  
  
“Um, well start of the New Year is a new place. I’ll actually be heading to Texas. Vandegrift High School. Home of the Vipers.” You smile and reveal the shirt your new bosses had given you upon you signing your contract.  
  
“Ah, my neck of the woods? That’s so awesome.”  
  
“Yeah. I think it’s time for a change. I didn’t like what was going on with that district in Utah, so I decided that it would be time to take my kids and leave. Find a new place. I was visiting Austin last summer, when I found the job opening and things just seemed to happen.”  
  
“Well, this is exciting, because maybe we’ll see you around. I mean, Austin is sorta big, and my kids aren’t ready for high school yet, but you never know. You might have to visit the brewery. I’m there when I’m not taking jobs, and right now we’re in talks to renew our contract, but Jared and I aren’t so sure.”  
  
“You had me at brewery.” You smile, picking up your bags. After the door had opened, signaling you were at your floor, you both walk towards your door.  
  
“What a small world, we’re in the same direction?” Jensen asked.  
  
“Yeah. I guess fate is intervening.” You smile and pull out your key.  
  
He clears his throat, and rubs the back of his neck. By the time you had gotten the door open, it seems as if he had finally gotten the courage to ask you something.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?” he asks. “I’m not needed until Saturday and Sunday, and I’d. I’d like to get to know you more.”  
  
You smile and leave your door open, going to the small desk to get a piece of paper. After scribbling your number on it and your name, you walk back to it.  
  
“Let me know what time, Mr.?”  
  
“Ackles. Jensen Ackles.” He looks down to the paper and takes it from you. “Until tomorrow Ms. (Y/L/N).”


	2. Bar Top Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your "first" date with Jensen at the roof top restaurant at your Seattle Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your Last Name.  
> *OFC is Jensen’s Aunt and owns a fictitious Roof top Italian restaurant at a hotel in Seattle*  
> *What Jensen says about the Fandom is my opinion and my opinion only.*

It wasn’t until about noon that you woke up. For some reason, you couldn’t sleep and it finally hit around three in the morning.  
  
It didn’t help that the second Jensen had made it to his own room, he was texting you.  
  
Usually you didn’t cave and give your number out that fast, but there was something about Jensen that made you give in.  
  
If it wasn’t getting a whiff of that musk before he left, it was the face full of freckles and the green eyes. You weren’t sure, possibly you were homesick, and your oldest son had the same features as this possible suitor. Freckles, light brown hair, and impossibly green eyes.  
  
Reaching for your charged phone, you already a few messages from your best friend, and one just recently from Jensen.

After talking a back and forth with Jensen, and replying to your friend, you set out to find yourself a little bite to eat before getting ready for the day.  
  
At just five to seven, you found yourself wandering up to the top level of the hotel – and thankfully it was just what it was called. The Roof Top.  
  
Scanning the room, you didn’t see Jensen, so you made yourself comfortable at the bar – and wait a while. You weren’t sure what he had planned, so you thought you’d walk into this dinner sober.  
  
Thankfully you only had to wait a couple minutes (even though they felt like forever) and Jensen was walking up next to you.  
  
“Hi,” he replies quietly.  
  
“Hey,” you smile, turning in the barstool to face him.  
  
“Ready?” he asks, holding his hand out. You only think a few seconds, and then slowly take his hand.  
  
It’s different in contrast to yours, yours you over-lotioned, and his seemed rough and calloused. He was a hard worker, and you were sure that when he wasn’t on set, he was always using his strong hands to do something or make something.  
  
He leads you towards a back part of the restaurant, and through two metal doors until you were both standing in the kitchen.  
  
You look around, unsure if you were in the right place. Sensing your discomfort, he looks to you and smiles.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got permission to be here. I know the owner and head chef.” He smiles, leading you further into the kitchen. “This is my favorite Italian joint in all of Seattle.”  
  
“Well, Italian is my favorite food, so you are…”  
  
“Doing good so far?” a woman steps up. “Smart thinking Jensen Ross Ackles.”  
  
You look to the woman, and back to your date and give a cautious smile. She looked matronly, and almost looked like him.  
  
“(Y/N), this is my Aunt Shauna. Shauna, this is the date I was telling you about.”  
  
“Well, welcome to the Roof Top. Jensen thought it’d be fun if I showed you how we make pasta over here.”  
  
“I’m game for anything,” you smile, and let out a relieved breath.  
“Well, this was a good meal, but it was even more satisfying knowing we made our noodles and the sauce and about everything else,”  
  
You lean back and close your eyes for a second.  
  
“You looked worried when we walked in there,” he laughed.  
  
“Well, yeah.” You smile, and take a sip of your white zinfandel. “I mean, you were walking into the kitchen of all places. So you either were crazy or had connections.”  
  
“And you…”  
  
“May have thought the first option. For a few seconds.” You hold out your finger. “Only a few. She looked like you, so I figured you knew her.”  
  
“And then she went and blabbed my middle name.”  
  
“Hey,” you smile and laugh. “I am a fan of the google. I could’ve found it out online.”  
  
He takes a swig of his beer before giving you his answer. “But then, you wouldn’t be the awesome person that doesn’t know who I am or isn’t a fangirl.”  
  
You smile and give a little eye roll. “Just because I don’t know who you are on Supernatural, doesn’t mean I haven’t seen you in other things.”  
  
“Uh-oh.” He replies. “Please don’t say Days of our Lives,” he chants a few times on repeat.  
  
“No, I actually was letting my kids watch old Wishbone stuff. I think I saw you on that. But you had more hair then. Like as much as Jared.”  
  
“Not as much. His hair doesn’t change. I have had shaggy hair and this hair, and that’s it.”  
  
“I’m not going to lie,” you reply and lean forward. “I liked the shaggy hair.”  
  
He blushes, and puts his head in his hand. “Duly noted. I may have some time to grow it out.”  
  
“You act as if you’re unsure about that,” you give him an all-knowing look. It was one of those mom looks that usually worked on your kids, when you wanted to know something.  
  
And it definitely worked on the adult.  
  
“Jared and I are just tired of filming. We aren’t so sure if we want to go on, especially with how terrible this fandom is turning. I mean don’t get me wrong, the fandom is great, but some feel…”  
  
“Entitled?” you ask.  
  
“Of course, and I’m sort of tired of it all. But this isn’t something to bore you with on the first date.”  
  
“Oh, and you plan on more? Plan on boring me on other dates?” he laughs at your brutal honesty.  
  
“If you’ll let me.” You smile as he holds his hand out on the table. “I won’t force you into anything.”  
  
“Well, I think that sounds good. I will need a tour guide around Austin if I’m going to know where I’m going and all the good stuff.”  
“Consider me a guide then. I’m sure my kids will love to show you all the cool places. I bet your kids will like the Austin Zoo. And…”  
  
“Hang on, I haven’t even really moved into my house. That’s gotta happen first,” you laugh.  
  
“And I know some strong guys that can help you out.” He replies, flexing a little.  
  
“I’ve got a family of four to unpack.” You retort, “I’m going to need more than your guns.”  
  
“We can have Jared help, and I’ve got a few more friends I can volunteer. Just please. Another date?” he asks.  
  
You laugh and take his hand. “Let’s start off by attempting to see each other tomorrow. Just don’t keep me up and I won’t sleep in till noon. Deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
 


	3. Some Kind of Rockstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get invited by Briana, Kim and the girls of the Supernatural Cast to get ready for the concert

Jensen quickly escorted you home after your date had ended the night before about two hours later. You had enjoyed his company, and if you were honest you would’ve stayed longer.  
  
The point of your vacation was to catch up on sleep, so you thought you’d catch up here.  
  
But that was wrong.  
  
Something about the handsome green-eyed man kept you up till all hours of the night, thinking.  
  
Thinking about how good this new change could be. About how a new city and a new state would help change your perspective.  
  
It didn’t hurt either, that you had met a handsome (and eligible) bachelor who lived in the same home town as you. So, you spent all day in bed, thinking.  
  
At about five o’clock, after you finally had gotten ready and eaten, there was a small tap on the door.  
  
“Hello?” you ask, peeking out of the door a little.  
  
A blonde, hair curly and bouncing as she moved looked to a paper. “I’m. Um, I’m looking for a (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”  
  
“That’s me. Can I help you?”  
  
“I’m Briana Buckmaster, I’m a friend of Jensen’s, he wanted me to drag you to the concert. He wanted you to see him perform, so he could be with you after.”  
  
“Oh, is that now?” you asked, opening the door a little more.  
  
“No, it’s in a bit. I was thinking, girl time means pamper time. Me and a few of the girls from the cast are going to get ready together. I have to perform, but they can hang with you until I get back. Whaddya say?”  
  
“Let me get my shoes on?” you ask.

* * *

 

By the time you had gotten to the appropriate hotel room, everything was in swing. You met Kim Rhodes, – and you let it slide for now that she was your favorite Disney mom – Emily Swallow, Lisa Berry, Rachel Miner, Sam Smith, Ruth Connell and Alaina Huffman; and they were already starting their process to get ready.  
  
“Ladies and Ladies, this is the mysterious woman Jensen has been talking about non-stop for the last two days.” Briana motions to you as you both walk through the door.  
  
“Mystery no more. How did you meet Jensen again?” Kim asked, walking up and holding out a hand.  
  
“Uh the elevator. I was coming back from the pool. Soaking wet and in my swimming suit of all things. Oh god, that was embarrassing.” You reply, taking her extended hand.  
  
“Well, we have some ammo you can keep for later. I’m Kim, you know Briana. That’s Emily, Lisa, Rachel, Sam, Ruth and Alaina.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to the embarrassing ammo. Thanks for inviting me, you didn’t have to.”  
  
“Anything to see Jack happy,” Lisa replied. “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen a genuine smile on his face. We wanted to meet the person that did that.”  
  
You shrug your shoulders and take a seat, waiting for some sort of direction of where to go.

* * *

 

By the time you were ready for the concert, things were rather comfortable between you and the group of ladies. It almost felt as if you were a part of a group of friends that had known each other all their lives, and you weren’t the newest addition, you had merely been someone who hadn’t seen them in a while.  
  
Jensen was set to sing earlier on in the concert, something you figured he had done on purpose. He gave you a small wave as he walked towards the stage, and you made yourself comfortable – a perfect view from backstage.  
  
And you were apparently smitten. Right then and there.  
  
“I see someone is smitten,” Kim jokes as she takes a seat next to you.  
  
“I mean, we have to state the obvious. He’s aesthetically pleasing,” you reply, not taking your eyes off of him. You felt as if he’d disappear right before your eyes.  
  
“It’s true. He’s aesthetically pleasing to all. Probably why everyone loves him. It’s his heart that _I_ love. He cares so deeply for everyone. He’s some kind of rock star.” She mutters quietly.  
  
“Yeah.” You respond with a nod. “Some kind of rock star.”  
 


	4. An off Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's had a rough Sunday at the convention, you spend lunch with him and find out what happened on the flight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name. (Y/L/N): Your last name.  
> *AGAIN THIS IS MY OPINION ON HOW I VIEW THE FANS, AND HOW I HAVE EXPERIENCED THEM.*

Of course, it being Sunday, you were sure that Jensen was running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.  
  
You took the radio silence as him being busy as all get out.  
  
So, you spent your morning getting ready for your Sunday. You knew you’d have to fly in to Austin, and immediately pick up your kids from their arriving flight an hour later, so you wanted to be presentable.  
  
Especially if by any chance, you’d get to see Jensen before you left.  
  
You relaxed, taking a hot bath, enjoying a glass from the bottle of wine Jensen’s Aunt Shauna had delivered to you.  
  
After letting time get away from you, you got into your best dress, and slipped into your favorite boots to think about finding lunch. You were packed and ready, all you needed to do was bide time until your flight.  
  
You were extremely surprised when you got a text from Jensen about lunch time.  


Ten minutes after his final text, you hear a knock on your door.  
  
You open the door and give him a smile as he walks through quickly, a worker from the restaurant following after him.  
  
“Oh, not going to lunch?” you ask laughing. The kitchen worker smiles and exits the open door, leaving you and Jensen alone.  
  
“No, I only have a half an hour.” He opens the lid to one of the plates, revealing a large plate of lasagna.  
  
“Well sir, you sure know what I just absolutely love.” You smile looking down to the lasagna.  
  
“I must just be one lucky bastard.” He smiles and sits down. “You look beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you. I like looking my best in an airport.” You smile and sit across from him at the table, waiting until he had dished a plate of food for you, and then him.  
  
“Well, you look beautiful, and I’m a lucky bastard.” He replies.  
  
“How so?” you ask.  
  
“That you’re willing to be seen with me. That you aren’t embarrassed to be seen with me.”  
  
You let out a surprised laugh. “What do you mean? I bet a million girls would die to be seen with you.”  
  
He looks down to his plate and sighs. “Never mind. Forget I said it. You know, I think we are on the same flight, and if we have the same boarding section, we could sit together.”  
  
You give him a small smile, wanting to know what he meant by his earlier statement, but you would wait until later. If it was the last time you’d ever see Jensen, you wanted it to end on a good note.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Section A boarding.” You smile, showing your boarding pass to him.  
  
“Perfect, we could sit in the back, have a few hours to ourselves. Hopefully.”  
  
“One condition,” you reply glancing to him for a second.  
  
“Okay, shoot.” He replies, as you both take a bite to eat.  
  
“Well, when you’re ready. Please tell me what you meant by that, because I don’t feel embarrassed to be with you, and I hate that you feel that way.” He sighs and looks down, taking another bite.  
  
“Nothing’s going on. Promise.”  
  
“Okay?” you ask with caution. “I mean. No pressure, but please. I don’t want there to be anything awkward between us, and for you to feel like I don’t care. Because, you don’t know me, and that’s not what I’m thinking.”  
  
“I promise you (Y/N). Nothing is going on. Swear to god. Just.”  
  
“Off day?”  
  
“Yeah, you could call it that.” He sighs and puts down his fork. “It’s just. It’s been a long morning already, I want to go home.”  
  
“Here, take a few bites and come here.” You stand and kick out of your boots.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Come on, just trust me.” You hold out your hand and wait, he takes a few hearty mouthfuls of food and stands, taking off his boots and jacket before taking your hand. You lead him to your bed, and after letting him situate himself, you lie down next to him, pulling his head to your chest.  
  
“I will wake you up in thirty minutes, and you can have some more food. Just breathe, and try and relax. Okay? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
He takes a few shaky nods before wrapping his arms around you and closing his eyes.  
  
  
Thirty minutes went by quickly, and after finishing what was left of the lasagna in silence, he kissed you sweetly and left without much more than a goodbye.  
  
Six hours later, you were finally waiting to board, when two arms wrapped around you.  
  
You jump a little, but turn expecting to see Jensen and it was definitely him.  
  
You let out a little squeak, and wrap your arms around him, causing a few people around you to look.  
  
“Hello,” he smiles, looking down at you, his eyes a little brighter than before.  
  
“Hey, you look in better spirits,” you smile. You couldn’t really let go of him, so you just both stood there, holding each other.  
  
“Yeah. That helped. Thank you.” He replies. “If there’s…”  
  
“I might fall asleep on your shoulder.” You smile.  
  
“Deal.”

* * *

“So, can you keep a secret?” he asks. The plane had been in the air about ten minutes, and you had rode mostly in silence.  
  
“I can keep a secret like the best of them.” You reply with a smile. You turn your body in to him and watch as the plane broke free from the clouds through your small window.  
  
“The reason why I was acting like an unconfident asshole earlier.”  
  
“Hey, we all have our moments.” You reply, breathing in. You felt at ease, not sure if it was him, or his musk or what, but with him, it was super easy to be calm around him.  
  
“Well, I’m not usually like this. It was a hard day. People were asking questions about my divorce. It got to be too much. I think I was having a minor panic attack.”  
  
“I don’t doubt it. I’d have a panic attack being with that big of a crowd. I had to get over meeting all those kids when I first started teaching.” You sighed heavily. “I had to get used to it. Sometimes I’m still not used to it.”  
  
“Usually I don’t get all that anxiety when it comes to crowds, but there was this one fan who wouldn’t stop asking me.

* * *

 **Jensen’s POV**  
  
_“Alright, so my question is for Jensen,” the fan said stepping up._  
  
_“Of course it is, sure. Always Ackles.” Jared scoffs, faking disdain._  
  
_“Well, come on. It’s Jensen Ackles.” The fan shrugs, causing Jared to look to you and you shrug._  
  
_“She has a point Padalecki,” you laugh, turning back to the fan. “Go ahead sweetheart.”_  
  
_“Well, my question is about Danneel. I haven’t seen her posting much on social media, and you two aren’t seen together. I just want to know what’s going on. Between you two?” She asks._  
  
_“Well. I uh, I don’t think…” you stammer._  
  
_“That is something that he doesn’t want to talk about.” Jared replies bluntly. “We’ve asked in the past that you keep questions about his relationship quiet. All of our personal lives to be honest. Can you please ask another question.”_  
  
_“You know, Jensen has always been an honest guy.”_  
  
_“And that hasn’t changed,” you reply._  
  
_“Okay, so. Answer the question.” She returns, shrugging her shoulders like she was waiting for an answer._  
  
_“I do not have to answer that question.”_  
  
_“Come on,” Jared replies. “Please ask another question, or we’ll have security escort you out.”_  
  
_“Obviously you aren’t together, or you wouldn’t be fighting answering a simple question. What is there to hide? Did you cheat on her? Did she cheat on you? Were you actually cheating on her? With someone in the cast?”_  
  
_“Whoa,” Jared replies with a surprised tone. “That was unnecessary. Security,” Jared motions for security. “Please make sure she doesn’t come back in. That was unnecessary.”_

* * *

 **YOUR POV**  
“Wow, some fan,” you reply after he had regaled his story.  
__  
“Yeah. It got me really worked up because none of it was true.” He replies. “If only I had the heart to say why Danneel and I got divorced in the first place.”  
  
You smile at him before putting your head on his shoulder. “Enough said. It’s understandable. You were just having an off day.”  
 


	5. Classroom Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day in Austin, you decide to set up your classroom. Someone comes to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jensen helping you set up your classroom.

After finally connecting with your three daughters Harper, Elliotte and Parker and finally getting your luggage situation straightened out, it was after midnight. Jensen had gone home after you had said your goodbyes; and you crawled into an unmade bed in your new home.

With nothing in the house for food, you decided to pack up your kids – and dog – and stop at Burger King before heading over to the school to set your classroom up. With Netflix and munchies, you felt satisfied with your babysitter for the majority of the day.

Two hours in, and you were feeling rather overwhelmed.

A knock at your classroom door had you and all of your kids looking up to see Jensen standing in your doorway.

“Jensen?” you ask.

“Hey. I come bearing gifts,” he holds out two cup holders. “And I also come bearing hard labor.”

“Oh, labor eh?” you ask with a smile.

“Yeah, put me to work. And then I’ll take you and your lovely little ladies to have some food.”

“Deal, now why don’t you start by coming over here and giving me a hug.”


	6. The Padalecki's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with Jensen and your Daughter's to the Padalecki's for a January BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (Y/L/N): your name your last name  
> The Reader's daughter is HFA - High Functioning Autistic. I do not know exactly everything to do with Autism, but what I deal with, with the clients I work with that are HFA

The thing about Austin that was tough for you to get used to, were all the nice houses and all the rich people.  
  
You were a teacher and a teacher on teacher’s salary, so you felt way out of your league even in your new home.  
  
 _Another story, for another time – the house you were in – well, let’s just say it was a get away house provided by mom and dad._  
  
Regardless, you felt so out of place as you sat in the passengers seat as you and your daughters joined Jensen for a day date.  
  
All the houses – even though yours was plenty big – were bigger and richer and more mansion-ier.

* * *

“So, you’re telling me that for our first official _date_ ,” you emphasize date between rabbit ears and look to him as he stops at the house. “You wanted it to be at the Padalecki’s? With my kids?”  
  
“Hey, come on,” Harper pipes up from the backseat. She has a small tablet in her hand and you were surprised she actually looked up. “We aren’t _that_ ”  
  
“No, you aren’t that bad.” You reply, looking to your oldest daughter with a smile. “This is just a weird first date.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s weird.” Parker says softly. “You’re going to have fun, right?”  
  
“Of course sweet girl, we’ll have fun. I just. Do you not want to spend time with me and me alone?” You look to Jensen and smile, giving him a wink to let him know you were kidding.  
  
“I’m going to keep my mouth shut because there are children present.” Jensen laughs with you and take his extended hand as you give him a look that you were sure your mother would’ve given him.  
  
Jensen turns and looks to your kids, and smiles. “You’ll like them a lot. They’re really fun. The kids are a little bit younger than you, but I’m sure Thomas and Shep will show you their chickens and the dogs and the rabbits, and their neighbor has horses they ride a lot.”  
  
Your middle kiddo Elliotte gasped at the mention of horses. _She was definitely your daughter._  
  
“Mommy, can we? Can we ride them?”  
  
“Oh, well, we have to meet the owners first, and then after we meet the owners and they let us, you know the rules. I ride the horse first so I know you’ll be okay. Plus, they might say no to strangers riding their own horses.”  
  
“Oh, okay.” Elliotte replied. After thinking a moment. “That’s true. They may not want to share.”  
  
You smile at Elliotte before looking back to Jensen. “Please tell me this will really not be our first official date?”  
  
“Technically making pasta was our first official date.” He looks to you and scrunches nose. Giving him an eye roll, he puts the SUV in park. “Alright ladies, welcome to Casa Padalecki. Beware the tall giant coming out to us. He’s just as troublesome as his little mischief-makers, if not more.”  
  
You look up to see two little boys running towards you, and Jared behind them, holding Odette their youngest child. You step out of the car and walk around hood as Jensen and Jared hugged, squishing Odette in between the two of them.  
  
“It’s almost like you haven’t seen each other recently,” you let out a smile and fold your arms across your chest.  
  
Jared rolls his eyes at you and pats one of his boys on the head as he wraps his arms around his father’s leg. “Hey (Y/N).”  
  
“How are you doing Jared?”  
  
“Oh, not too shabby, are these your girls?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Shortest to tallest is Parker, Elliotte and Harper. Girls, this is Jared. He works with Jensen.” You wrap your arms around Harper who held on tight to you.  
  
“Well, this is Thomas.” He places a hand on the head of the boy in front of him. He maneuvers to point out Shep. “This is Shep, and that is Odette.”  
  
“Thank you for having us.” Parker looks up to your host and smiles. “Gosh you’re so tall.”  
  
“Well munchkin,” you reply as the boys laugh. “You’re still growing. Everyone is going to be taller than you. Except for Odette.”  
  
“Brutal honesty, I like it.” Jared replied. “Hey, before we go in. Just a heads up.” He sighs and grimaces, possibly knowing Jensen’s reaction. “Danneel is here.”  
  
“Jared. Really? You’ve known I’d be bringing her here.” Jensen points back to you and you lean back against the hood. Whatever they had to get through, you’d stay out of it. It wasn’t your place. You weren’t even technically dating.  
  
“I told Gen, she didn’t mean to. She mentioned the barbeque at a play date I guess, and Danneel sorta invited herself over and then in. But the kids are here.”

* * *

“Wow,” you let out a low whistle as you walk in. “Nice digs Padalecki.”  
  
“Oh thanks, we like it. I guess.” He replies with a laugh.  
  
“Very woodsman-esque. Ooh Lumberman-esque, I’m guessing your wife is about the daintiest woman ever?”  
  
Jensen laughs as he lets Odette down. “For his height, yes. She is dainty.”  
  
“But, I can whip those boys in to shape if I have to.”  
  
The dainty brunette walks forward, quickly scooping up Odette as she tried to dart away from the grown ups.  
  
“So you’re the elevator girl?” Genevieve asks. “Jared has been talking about that moment that happened non stop since he got home.”  
  
“Not just that,” Jared leads you guys into the house further. “But how much of an impression you made on Jensen.”  
  
Jensen blushes as Genevieve wraps her arm around his waist to give him a hug.  
  
“If it makes Jack blush, I’m all for it,” Gen laughs sticking her tongue out and giving him a teasing smile.  
  
“Well, I guess wandering around a hotel in the Pacific Northwest in a swimming suit in the winter must be a good first impression.” You laugh. “I’ll remember that for next time I decide to do that.”  
  
“Well, let those boys do boy things. Thomas, Sheppy. Why don’t you introduce her daughters to JJ & the twins?”  
  
The two boys look to your girls, and after a quick nod from you, your daughters felt comfortable enough to follow after the Padalecki boys.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Jensen asks after a few moments of silence between the four of you adults.  
  
“I’m a big girl Jensen, of course.” You smile and give his arm a rub.  
  
“If she gives any trouble at all, we can tell her to go.” Jared replies, crossing his arms.  
  
“Yeah, she sorta just invited herself. I feel bad, because I knew you were coming, and then she pulled the, “I’ll be bringing the kids,” and well that’s another story for another t – …”  
  
“Guys, it’s okay. I’ve got a thick skin. I promise I’ll be okay, and before you say anything,” you hold up your hand, stopping Jared. “I’m not offended, hurt or annoyed in any way, shape or form. I’m glad he’ll get to see his kids. I’d hate to have any time away from mine.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Jared whatever your middle name is Padalecki, ask me if I’m sure one more time?”  
  
“Duly noted. Come on Jack, let’s go see those kiddos.”  
  
Jensen turns around and smiles at you. “By the way, it’s Tristan.”  
  
You give him a look. “What?”  
  
“His middle name. It’s Tristan.”  
  
With that Jensen was quickly pulled away by his best friend, earning an admonishing glare for . A few seconds you heard a chorus of three little voices calling “daddy!”

* * *

“So, you teach film production? To high schoolers?” Gen asks, taking a sip of her red wine. “And you have three that are between seven and twelve? How do you do it?”  
  
You wave your almost empty wine glass at her. “A lot of this annnnnnddd running is my unwind.” you let out a huff of air. “It’s good that I’ve got a young dog that needs to get the energy out. Because technically I’d never go.”  
  
Gen nods and laughs. “I feel you. I’m going to be running the Boston marathon with Jared this year, and it’s taking EVERYTHING out of me to train. I applaud you.”  
  
“Well, when I can, I’m down to run with you if you ever want a change of scenery.” You let out a smile and sip on your wine.  
  
“I’ll definitely do that, especially if and when Jared and Jensen finally decide that they’re going back.”  
  
“You don’t think they will?” you ask. You look slightly to Jensen laughing at something his best friend had said. You see him look at you, almost as if he knows you’re staring and he waves slightly. You wave your glass in salute to him and he goes back to his game as Harper nearly tackles him to the ground.  
  
“I don’t know. They’re so wiped out with it all. I know Jared misses the kids, and I don’t doubt that Jensen misses his kids.”  
  
“He has to with no custody and the tension that was brimming when I saw them in the same room together.” you shake your head>.  
  
“Divorce is complicated, and theirs is exactly that.” Gen sighs and shakes her head. “I feel bad for the guy.”  
  
“I’ll drink to that. Divorce is messy and complicated and it sucks. For everyone. There was a time when my ex cared, but now. Hell, three by myself. I’m swimming with my head barely above water some time.”  
  
You lean forward and another sip to finish off your wine. Once that was gone, you take the open bottle on the coffee table and pour yourself another glass  
  
“I can’t imagine going from kids to high school to kids again. Do you ever get a break?”  
  
“I used to, because I was in the same town as my mom and dad, but I couldn’t let my kids stay in that district, and I didn’t like teaching in that district. So I decided a change of scenery was better. I guess my “better” is Vandegrift high school for now.” You reply. “Besides, I’m glad I have full custody. There was something off about my ex. He didn’t accept Parker, he didn’t love her enough as a father should.”  
  
“And she’s autistic?” Gen asks. You nod in approval and sip your wine. “She’s so high functioning, I didn’t even notice.”  
  
“She is super high functioning. Although she’s extremely high functioning – I doubt she’ll be able to be very independent. And she’s extremely OCD, so she might snap at the kids if certain things aren’t a certain way. I’m terrified of putting her in school.”  
  
“She’s a year behind?” Gen asks.  
  
You nod. You weren’t sure why you had just met these people and you were telling basically your life story.  
  
 _Guess you needed friends too._  
 __  
“Yeah. She’s with all the six year olds. I worry if she isn’t ready and then at times I worry I’m holding her back because of her lack of social skills. She’s comfortable around her sisters. And I’m hoping she’ll be okay around your kids or Jensen’s, but others. Whooo. She’s. Fiesty.”  
  
“Seems like mother like daughter? Well, it looks like those kids are getting along. Even your oldest with the age gap.” Gen and you watch as your kids all wrapped tightly to Jensen as they played with Jared and Jensen in the backyard.  
  
It was finally after the party. Danneel had behaved for the most part, letting Jensen have some time to himself with his kids. While she was around Gen, you kept to yourself, meeting Jessica and Jep Robertson and a few of Gen’s closest gal-friends. You were sure that they had a few kids close to Harper’s age, and even to Elliotte’s and Parker’s age too.  
  
Once Jensen’s kids had gone, he had turned around and become the most loving and attentive person for your girls. Something you missed watching terribly.  
  
Parker let out a squeal as Shep started to chase her around. They ended up in a pile on the ground, laughing.  
  
“I’m glad. I hope that she’ll find friends. I was worried about the move, only for her. She’s a preteen, and I am not ready for everything that comes with having a teenager.”  
  
“Well, you’re always welcome at our house. I’m excited for a new adult friend to hang out with.”  
 


	7. Imagine Cuddling with Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in cuddling is needed for the both of you, due to something that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (Y/L/N): your name/your last name  
> Slightly angsty. Jensen isn't telling what happened.

“Hey, thanks for doing this. I really, really appreciate it.” Jensen looked out the window as you pulled up to your house. He didn’t want to be alone, so you offered for him to come to your place.  
  
“Well, luckily I’ve got a built in babysitter. And since they don’t know where to go around here, they stay in.” you laugh and turn the ignition off. “And a pretty good guard dog.”  
  
“I just hate that I’m inconveniencing you, and we barely know each other.” He replied.  
  
“Nonsense Jensen... I don’t start school for another week, and in that time you’ll be off your pain meds and you’ll more than likely be able to drive yourself. For now, my bed is comfortable, or my couch. And I like to cuddle.”  
  
“Good to know, because I like to cuddle even more, but you might have to be the big spoon for now.”  
  
You get out of your truck and roll your eyes as you walk to his side of the cab.  
  
“I say sir, are you sure I’m ready for that kind of cuddling?” you ask, opening the door.  
  
“I. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I – I…”  
  
“I’m kidding Jensen,” you break after a few seconds. “Gees, I must be a good actor.”  
  
“I. Must just be losing my battle with my inner mean-boy.” He replied. “It’s nothing, promise.”  
  
“Okay. Come on. I’ll patch you up, and I’m sure the little ones will want to play nurse and patch you up. And I know the dog will want to investigate.”  
  
You lead Jensen into the house and to your room, giving him privacy to undress and get under the covers. After giving your kids instructions to be careful around your houseguest, you slipped in behind him, letting Netflix play on low in the background.  
  
“So, what caused you to break your arm?” you ask, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
“Well, I – I…” he sighed, unready to even come close to spilling.  
  
“Never mind, that’s a story for another time.” You kiss his cheek and settle in. “When you’re ready.”  
 


	8. Nurse Parker & Nurse (Y/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak in to see Parker, your youngest kid "taking care" of Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name.  
> Parker: Your youngest daughter  
> THE READER’S DAUGHTER PARKER IS AUTISTIC. I AM ONLY WRITING AUTISM AND HFA/HIGH FUNCTIONING AUTISM AS IA HAVE EXPERIENCED IT WITH THE CLIENTS I WORK WITH… IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

You weren’t sure why, but something about Jensen made you feel very comfortable.  
  
He had really wormed his way into your lives, and quickly into your daughters, especially your youngest Parker. Elliotte was your middle and most neutral child while Harper seemed to still be wary of Jensen.  
  
Your twelve-year-old liked the idea of a male figure being in _your_ life, and it wasn’t because she “wanted a dad”, but mostly because you seemed happy.  
  
You quickly awoke from your pleasant dreams. Some time in the night you had shifted positions, Jensen turning to spoon you in his sleep – his bad arm pinned between your bodies. But when you woke, you found the bed empty, and you worried that Jensen had attempted to leave after your close night.  
  
Your fears were ebbed as soon as they arrived when you heard a deep laugh downstairs followed by a soft giggle.  
  
Taking a seat on the landing of your staircase, you had a clear view of the living room where Jensen was sitting on the ground. From what you could tell, Parker had found your emergency kit and was placing every single band aid you owned on Jensen’s face and arms.  
  
Babbling in her own language – Parker had mild autism – she carefully placed and stuck band aids to his forehead and cheeks, before softly kissing his nose and paying attention to his wrapped arm.  
  
“What about my arm?” Jensen asked after a few moments of silence between the two.  
  
“I can’t,” she replies earnestly, looking down to her work of trying to unstick a band aid that had stuck on itself.  
  
“Oh, why?” he asks. He clearly understood that Parker was steps behind other kids – yours included – and he was accommodating as ever.  
  
Something your ex was never.  
  
“Mama said that you hurt your arm and I don’t want to hurt it any more. I gotta be careful.” She looks up to him, batting her long lashes over her deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
“Well, I bet your mom has a sharpie somewhere. As long as you only draw on the bandage, you can be the first to draw on my cast. How about that?” Jensen asks.  
  
“I know where a sharpie is! But I can’t draw with the sharpie on mom’s couch. I ruined the last one.”  
  
“Okay, How about we do it at the table? I’ll meet you there in a few?” Parker nods and gives him a smile and sweet kiss on the cheek before bounding out of the room humming happily to herself. You’re about to step down to help him off the ground when he maneuvers himself up to his feet.  
  
“How much did you witness?” Jensen asks as you hit the bottom of the stairs.  
  
“Oh, enough to see that you are killing the Barbie band aids. And that she used about every band aid we own.” You sigh and roll your eyes. “Adding that to the shopping list.”  
  
“I happen to pull off Barbie pretty well.”  
  
You laugh and nod. “You do, you know you don’t have to let her draw on your wrap. I’m sorry she woke you up.”  
  
“I was awake. I was trying to not look like a creeper next to this girl I like, and she saved me in the nick of time.”  
  
You let out a laugh and walk with him towards the kitchen.  
  
“Sleep okay? I know we kind of moved around in the middle of the night, are you sure you were comfortable?”  
  
“Probably the best I’ve slept in a while, to be honest.”  
  
You step inside the kitchen, just as Parker finds a pink sharpie.  
  
“Got it! PINK!” she squeals, and lurching forward towards Jensen.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah. Remember my rule young lady. That includes this house as well. And be careful. He broke his arm young lady.”  
  
“Okay,” she replies, leading Jensen by his good hand to the dinner table. It had seen many days, and you didn’t care if the dark scuffed wood got a pink sharpie mark on it.  
  
Jensen sits patiently, smiling at your daughter as she was content to doodle on the ace bandage.  
  
“How’s your pain factor?” you ask. Jensen doesn’t look way from Parker, but nods slightly. “I’m going to be feeling it soon.”  
  
“And did you find food before I came down?” you ask, going straight in to mom mode.  
  
“No, I didn’t. Not yet. I didn’t want to intrude, and this cutie and I have been having so much fun. She’s been patching me up really well.”  
  
“Well, Nurse Parker is pretty good at making you feel comfortable and feeling better, huh Park?” you ask with a smile. She nods and holds out a finger, signaling she couldn’t answer right away. You laugh and shake your head. “Butter or cream cheese. I’ve got bagels.”  
  
“Uh, what would you make yourself if I wasn’t here?”   
  
You let out a dry laugh. “I’d be downing about a gallon of coffee as I’m attempting to get everyone to school before I go.”  
  
“That sounds super healthy.” Jensen retorts.  
  
“What can I say?” you shrug your shoulders. “I’m the poster child for good health choices.”

* * *

You let Parker entertain Jensen a little longer while preparing both yours and his bagel. You were sure Parker wouldn’t want one until she was finished and you knew she knew how to work a toaster and how to toast sliced bagels. Spreading a thick helping of cream cheese, you placed the plate in front of him and added a cup of water and his pain pills after.  
  
After sharing your light breakfast in silence – mostly silence as Parker was in her own little world – Parker’s attention was quickly diverted to making herself a peanut butter and honey sandwich. Once you knew she wasn’t going to set your kitchen on fire, you excused your self to grab your school work.  
  
You had about one more week left of lesson planning for the term and you wanted to get it done so you could spend the rest of the term teaching or at home with your babies. It was still early, so you knew you wouldn’t need to help Elliotte or Harper with breakfast, and you could watch your own shows for a while.  
  
It was a silent agreement, but Jensen knew he had to relax when he was at your place, so he took advantage of using your lap as a pillow. Ten minutes in to Narcos, you looked down to see Jensen on the verge of dozing.  
  
“Sleep all you want. I’m going to be a while,” you reply with a soft smile.  
  
“Thanks to Nurse (Y/N) and Nurse Parker, I might be able to sleep extremely well.”  
  
He soon drifted, and you were content to listen to him snoring instead of Netflix.  
 


	9. The Truth About it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When taking Jensen to get some things at his place, Jensen tells you about the broken hand, the fight he had with his form friend Steve when she sees the mess at his house. When Danneel mouths off, a fight kicks up between Steve & (Y/N), resulting in (Y/N) getting hurt and a secret being revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name  
> Warte, Bleib: German for Wait, Stay  
> Anon prompt request: "You're definitely not a teacher, so spill."  
> FIGHTING, LANGUAGE, IMPLICATIONS OF ABUSE

After the hustle and bustle of getting your girls ready for the day – they were having a play date with the Padalecki’s – you and Jensen were all alone.  
Something that hadn’t really happened since you had gotten to Austin. You were both usually together, and someone else was with you – be it children, Jared or Gen.  
  
With Jensen being a semi permanent fixture in your home the last two days, you had been looking for time to speak, but were always interrupted.  
Parker had taking a liking to Jensen, and with her one track mind, his attention was on her.  
“Hey, since you are my chauffer and I’m out of clothes, can I bother you with a ride to my place to get some new provisions? Clothes, deodorant? My cologne?”  
  
“Wait, it’s actually cologne? I thought you just had this amazing musk all on your own.” You give him a big smile and take a sip of your coffee.  
“Well, it’s cologne and a mix of my musk. I guess.” He lets out a laugh with you.  
  
“Illusion shattered. You know, I do have a brand new, state of the art thing called a washer and dryer.” You smile. You could sense his hesitation with asking to go to his house, so you attempted to make light of the situation with a joke.  
  
“I know, and I might bother learning of this new technology, but I want more options. I gotta dress to impress.”  
  
“Keep the beard, you’re pretty impressive with it.” You wink and stretch from your seat at the table. “In fact…”  
  
“Someone’s got a beard kink?”  
  
You stand and give his shoulder a squeeze as you walk towards the kitchen sink. Dumping the rest of your coffee you rinse out the cup and place it on the side.  
  
“Not usually, but your ginger beard is giving me all sorts of naughty ideas. Come on. I’ll take you, but I need to take Karma to her first vet appointment here. In an hour. You wouldn’t mind sitting with me first, would you? We can go after?”  
  
“So Karma is her name?” Jensen asks, standing slowly.  
  
“Yes. Karma, may she never bite you in the ass.”  
  
As if on queue, Karma trots up to you, and then straight to Jensen, making herself comfortable next to him.  
  
“I would love to go with you. We finally have a day to hang out. Get to know each other. I can take you to lunch?”  
  
“As long as it’s your favorite barbeque place? I’ve been craving barbeque, and Texas has to have some good options.”  
  
“I can guarantee that my favorite place will be a good option. Authentic smoked meet, homemade sauces. It’ll be a good option.” He promises.  
  
“Okay,” you reply, putting your hands on his chest. “I’ll keep you to that promise.” After a long pause, you put your hands on his growing beard. “Yup, naughty, naughty thoughts.”  
  
With a quick kiss on the cheek, and calling after your dog. He follows you to the truck, getting comfortable in the front seat as you get Karma situated in the bed.

* * *

After the vet visit – which took longer than you had expected – Jensen took you to Schoepfs BBQ about an hour northeast-ish of Austin in Belton. In that long drive, you talked a long time about likes and dislikes.  
  
 _Favorite music, movies, foods.  
_  
 _You even got personal for a bit, when he asked you to expand on your beard kink.‘I mean,’ you thought. ‘For a girl, the scruff and the beard down there. Pretty good in my book.’_  
  
After about twenty minutes into the drive, Jensen moved to your middle seat – _thank god for bucket seats_ \- and like a first date (an oddly switched up first date) you held hands and sat in silence.  
  
After a good hour at the BBQ spot, Jensen felt good enough to drive after having his last pain med yesterday morning. You were able to sit next to him, head on his shoulder – remembering how it used to be as a young teen.  
  
 _Fearless, open and ready for anything._ _You hoped to have that fearless love once more._

* * *

“Okay,” Jensen sighs, pulling up to his house. It was a beautiful home off the lake, something you hadn’t expected. “We’re here, and a heads up. My ex and the reason I’ve got this,” he waves his wrapped arm a few times, “are here.”  
  
“Do you want me to stay here?”  
  
“No, not really. Especially if we need a witness.” He replies.  
  
You let out a quick snort and shake your head. “What do you think you’re going to do? Hurt someone? Well, let’s bring in the guard dog, and guard person. I’ll keep you from doing something stupid.” You wink and kiss his cheek before turning off the truck. He sighs and shakes his head. “Come on, before you change your mind.”  
  
Jensen is a gentlemen, making you wait until he’s out of the truck before helping you out of the driver’s side. Once Karma was standing next to you, you take his good hand and give it a rub; locking your fingers in his.  
  
“Don’t worry. If anything happens, this dog will protect me with all of her life. If that’s what you’re worried at?”  
  
“Yeah. Of course. He broke my hand, what else could he do?”  
  
“He won’t do anything Jensen,” you reply. “Karma is a retired police dog. I kept up with her training, and she protects me like I was her old partner.”  
  
“And how did you manage to get a police dog?” he asks, starting to lead you towards the side of the house, where the garage was open.  
  
“My dad. He’s retired. She retired because she got shot, and so is he. He just can’t take care of her, and my mom has so much on her hands taking care of my dad.”  
  
“What happened to him?” he looks down to you and pauses.  
  
“Paralyzed from the chest down. From the bullet. Doesn’t have use of his arms, and she can’t even bare sending him to a home where he can get the help he needs. It was also a part of the reason I left. I felt guilty asking her to watch the girls when I wanted to do something. She’s so damn busy all the time.”  
  
“Wow. So you’ve got a super protective dog.” He states. “Okay, not so worried now I guess. Let’s just get it done and over with.”  
  
“Atta boy,” you smile letting him lead you closer to the house.  
  
Danneel – along with whom you found out was Steve Carlson – and the kids were coming back from somewhere.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Danneel asked sharply. Whether it was meant for Jensen or you, you weren’t sure.  
  
You look to her watching the two of you, hands intertwined and you quickly drop them to tuck a loose strand behind your ear.  
  
“If I remember correctly, I’m paying for this house, so technically it’s mine.” Jensen bites back.  
  
JJ, Arrow and Zep stood terrified behind a hulking Steve, whom had been blocking the space between them and their father.  
  
“Our house. We used to share a house together. We used to have all these things, all these memories.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and you can see his body tense from your peripheral vision. You place a hand on his arm and you watch his shoulders drop.  
  
“I’m not the one that messed that up.” He states quietly.  
  
“Your children are here, let’s all be adults,” you motion to JJ, who had her arms around her siblings.  
  
Danneel keeps her eyes on you, but waves at her children. “Go inside Justice. Take the twins inside. And make it quick Jensen.”  
  
Jensen leads you in to the house; weaving in and out of rooms until he brings you to the master bedroom. It was empty; void of a warmth and love that it once held.  
  
Jensen packs a duffle bag in silence, you watching from the doorway. Karma’s pants are the only noise that fills the room save for his rustling around. Karma keeps herself as close to Jensen as possible, whining to let him know she was there ever so often, a thing she did to comfort anyone she liked.  
  
After a few minutes, he drops the duffle bag to the floor and looks up to you.  
  
“You okay?” you ask.  
  
“The sooner we can leave, the better. I hate it here.” He sighs and walks out to the bedroom, sitting on the small bench in front of the bed. He bends over to tie a boot, but realizes he’s down an arm. You walk over slowly and sit in front of him; and wait for him to let you tie his boot. “I mean, there used to be so many good memories here. Now all that I have here is my kids, and I doubt they’re...”  
  
“Who broke your arm?” you ask quickly. “Look, I know you said you’d tell me when you were ready, but we’re past that. I have to know what I’m walking in to.”  
  
He sighs, and runs a hand down his face, adjusting his sling before looking to you.  
“The fucking asshole that was standing between us and my kids.”  
  
“Steve Carlson? Steve broke your hand?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s a long story and I promise you I’ll tell you when we get to your place.”  
  
You are about to answer when Zep and Arrow run in, followed by JJ.  
  
“Daddy!” JJ squeals, and the three of them lurch forward on to him, hugging and kissing him.  
  
“Oh my babies, I miss you so much,” he laughs as they start to tickle him.  
  
“I miss you too, daddy are you okay?” JJ asks, pointing to his cast.  
  
“I hurt my arm, but I’ll be okay. How are you? God you’re getting so big. Are you almost ready for school Jaybird?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah, only a few hours a day though. I’m not read for school all day yet.” She smiles and looks to you. “Who are you?”  
  
“I’m (Y/N). You met my daughters at your Uncle Jared’s. I’m one of your dad’s friends.” You reply, giving Karma a scratch on the head as she invades your space.  
  
“Is that your dog?” Arrow asks quietly.  
  
“Yes, she is. Do you want to pet her? She loves getting all the attention in the world.”

  


  
“Why don’t you teach them that trick that Parker was showing me?” Jensen asks, letting the twins go to investigate Karma.  
  
“Okay, who wants to learn one of her tricks?” you ask. You were always prepared with a bag of treats, and these were stuffed in your sweater pocket today.  
  
With a chorus of _me’s_ , you handed out a small treat to the three children; Karma suddenly alert.  
  
“Stance!” you tell your dog. She stands on all fours patiently and waits.  
  
“Okay, come here Arrow.” Arrow reluctantly leaves her dad’s side, but leans against you as Karma eyes the small treat in her tiny hand.  
  
“What am I gonna tell her?” Arrow asks, finally getting excited.  
  
“Well, hold the treat so she can see it with one hand.” Arrow does as she is told and looks up to you. You nod and continue. “Okay with your other hand hold it out like you’re gonna give a high five.”  
  
She holds her little hand out and after a few tries of correcting herself she looks up to you.  
  
“Good job, now say high five Karma, and she’ll do her trick.”  
  
Your patient dog knew that you didn’t have any treats, so she waited.  
  
“Okay. Um.” She sighs long and hard before looking to your dog. “High five Karma!”  
  
Karma holds her paw up, placing it on her free palm and waits.  
  
“Good job Arrow, that’s how Karma high fives. Pretty cool, huh?” Jensen replies.  
  
“Yeah. Can I give her the treat?” Arrow asks, looking back to you again.  
  
“Of course you can.” You smile.  
  
JJ successfully got through getting Karma to do an army crawl, and you were halfway through teaching Zep his trick, when you heard a loud crash downstairs.  
  
You immediately look Jensen who stands.  
  
“Uh, kids. Stay and play with Karma up here,” Jensen orders his kids. “We’re going to go and see what’s going on downstairs.”  
  
You look to your dog. “warte, Bleibe.”  
  
Karma lets out a whine, before sitting next to JJ, who had her arm around him.  
  
You walk along side Jensen, letting him lead the way back to the kitchen. Danneel and Steve were having a screaming match that had ended with throwing an expensive scotch bottle.  
  
“Damn it,” Jensen mutters noticing the bottle. “That was expensive.”  
  
“Why the fuck do you care Jensen? You’re no longer here. You don’t drink it.”  
  
“And you’re already drunk,” he replies looking to Danneel. “With the kids in the house?”  
  
“I’ve got custody. You need to leave.” Danneel slurs.  
  
“And I’m not leaving until I know that the kids are safe,” Jensen rebuttles.  
  
“Why would it matter? Again, her house, her kids.”  
  
“No, our kids Steve. I am still their father, no matter who has custody. I have every right to be worried. Plus until I stop paying the bills, this house included; it’s still my house. Unless _you_ wanna start footing the cost to keep her satisfied.”  
  
“Does she have to be here?” Danneel slurs, swaying as she walks towards you and Jensen.  
  
“I can get her out of here,” Steve starts walking towards you.  
  
“I don’t think that’s a smart idea.” You step up, facing him head on.  
  
“And for what reason?” he takes a swig of his beer and puffs out his chest. Why he was so clearly threatened boy you, you didn’t understand.  
  
“Well, for one thing I know how to defend myself, and secondly – the second my dog can hear any type of distress in my voice, she will come running, and I can’t guarantee what side of Karma you’ll get.”  
  
With a fist to your chest, the force sends you back a bit.  
  
“Wow, hitting a woman Steve?” Jensen tries to get between the two of you, but you hold out your hand.  
  
“I’ve had worse. I have an older brother.” You clear your throat and stand your ground.  
  
Planting a foot firmly down, you kick at Steve hitting him square in the chest. He stumbles backwards, but manages to chuck a nearby book at you. As he throws it, he falls back into the small sitting area, tripping down the few stairs in the room.  
  
You don’t hold back, as soon as Steve is back to standing (and swinging) you get a few good punches in. Steve kicks you back in to a plate-glass coffee table. Everything shattering under you as you fall to the ground.  
  
As if you had predicted, Karma heard your cries in the midst of everything, and came running.  
  
“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” Jensen rushes to your side, holding his good hand out to try and stabilize you as you attempted to sit.  
  
In the fall, your badge had fallen out as well as your small hand gun.  
  
“Oh god, we need to call the cops!” Danneel lets out a screech.  
  
“Looks like we already got a cop,” Steve states, pointing to you sitting. “Looks like your new girl isn’t telling you the truth.”  
  
Steve steps forward and holds a hand out, but retreats as Karma growls.  
  
Jensen looks to you and you nod, attempting to catch your breath.  
  
“I might have already known, but what she is or isn’t, we can talk about later.” He looks down to you and hold his hand out. “You okay?”  
  
“I’ll survive. I told you, I’ve already had worse. Big brother.”  
  
You let out a tiny wail as you stand, your back aching terribly from the fall. It had gotten the most of the damage, and you could feel something starting to seep in to your sweater. Whether it was blood or something else, you would find out later.  
  
“Danneel, call the cops. Now.” Jensen replied shortly.  
  
“No need,” you hold out your phone, smashed in the fall. “As soon as my signal was lost, my partner was notified. She’s on her way.”  
  
You walk towards the bar, helping yourself to the only bottle that wasn’t broken. You look to Jensen who nods. After taking a rather large helping, you turn towards Danneel and Steve.  
  
“Steve Carlson you are under arrest.”  
  
“What did I do?” Steve sputters.  
  
“Okay, play dumb Asshole. Assault.” You turn to Danneel and slowly shuck off your sweater. “You’re under arrest for assault, assaulting an officer. Unless you can convince me otherwise, I will be letting the locals know that your custody is unfit. Drinking, the abuse? How many times has he hit you? Arrow? JJ?”  
  
She’s about to say something but retreats, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
“Fine. So be it.”  
  
“Can you talk to CPS or something?” Jensen asks.  
  
You turn to Jensen quickly, eyeing him warily. “You would have me do that?”  
  
“If it shows them that their decision for sole custody was wrong, yes.” Jensen states a matter-of-factly.  
  
Not even ten minutes later your partner showed up with three local cops, one that had happened to be Jensen and Jared’s friend. Steve was quickly mirandized and taken off, while you set to swing things in to motion. You were able to give your statement, followed by Jensen’s and lastly Danneel’s.  
  
Three hours later, everything had been processed and you were headed home.  
  
You had called Gen, telling her the gist of the story and asked if your girls could have a sleepover at their house.  
  
Gen obliged, hoping you would talk to her later and confide in her.  
  
Jensen drove you to the nearest hospital instead of home and waited patiently, hoping that you’d be okay.  
  
Jensen walks in to your ER bay once you had been told you were free to go.  
  
“I bet you have a lot of questions.” You look up as he approach.  
  
“Yeah, I do.  ** _You are definitely not a teacher. So spill._** ”  
 


	10. Out with It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s early the next morning and you’re back from the hospital. You tell Jensen the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Y/N): your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name  
> LANGUAGE WARNING

By the time you had gotten home from the hospital, it was well in to the next morning. You were in pain and you could tell that Jensen had suffered with out his pain medication for such a long time.  
  
You offered to set up the guest bedroom for him, unsure of how he felt but he quickly declined. Instead he drew you a bath and started making food downstairs while you soaked.

You had only managed to get a few scratches, it was a miracle how protected you were. Once the bubbles and the heat of the bath were long gone, the smell of bacon had drawn you out of the bath and downstairs – albeit rather slowly.  
  
Jensen was managing with one hand, so you walked to your small drink tray and poured yourself a large helping of bourbon. You motion to Jensen, but he declines.

You sit in relative silence as he finishes the bacon, and tops it on a burger that had been warming in the microwave. After preparing it, he hands it to you and smiles half-heartedly.

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry,” he replies after thinking about what to say.  
  
“Sorry about what Jensen?” You ask after a bite. “I chose to stand up to that asshole, it happens.”  
  
“But, it was in my house, and all because of – ”  
  
“Because of nothing. I’m not angry at you. I’m sure you have loads of questions. And you’ve got every right to be pissed at me, since I lied to you.”  
  
He sighs and shakes his head. “Yeah. Not too excited to find out you aren’t a teacher, but you’re a cop? Sure, that has me asking a lot of questions.”  
  
“Like?”  
  
He pauses. “Like, those kids? Are they yours? Are you really divorced? What could be the truth when one simple thing like not being a teacher and being a cop is your truth?”  
  
“Well, I understand that. I see how untrustworthy of a partner you had. If I was married to someone like her, I’d have my doubts. Hell, my ex was just like that.” You shrug your shoulders.  
  
“I’ll listen. I can’t promise how I’ll feel, but I’ll listen.”  
  
 _You let out a sigh, wondering where to begin._  
  
“I’ve been deep undercover for who knows how long. The only people that know are my partner, my kids and Art.”  
  
“Art Acevedo?” he asks. “Former Chief of Police?”  
  
“Yeah. No one could know. It was too late to keep up the charade because my badge slipped, but I promise you. I didn’t keep it from you maliciously. Just.”  
  
“Part of the job?”  
  
You sigh and nod. “Unfortunately.”  
  
“What was your job?”  
  
“Sex trafficking, I’m on loan from Cedar Park, where I usually am a detective. They gave me this job, which hell. Now I’m not sure. Fuck.” You breathe in. “I’m gonna have to move back to Cedar park. I hated it there.”  
  
“That’s where your ex is?” Jensen asks, leaning over the counter to look at you closer.  
  
“Yeah.” You nod. “Among many more boring and pointless stories.”  
  
“I just don’t get it (Y/N).”  
  
“Don’t get what?” you ask.  
  
“Why couldn’t you tell me? I would’ve kept your secret.”  
  
“I wanted to Jensen. Honest. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to. It wasn’t my place to tell. Rumors spread quickly, and my job could be at stake. Hell, I bet I won’t even be able to see this latest case through anymore. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
  
“Well, I won’t say anything. You have my word.”


	11. Slightly Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get some time away, Jensen leaves to think - sending you into a panic as he has your truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/L/N): your last name  
> OC Carlie (Y/N)'s old partner  
> LANGUAGE, MENTIONS OF HER JOB AS AN UNDER COVER COP TRYING TO TAKE DOWN A SEX RING

“So you two got in, what a fight?” Jared asked abruptly as he barged through your front door, Gen and your kids and theirs all tailing behind.  
  
You sigh and look to your girls. “Girls, why don’t you take Thomas and Shep and Odette to the play room. Put on a show? Us adults need some time alone.”  
  
Your girls all nod and obey, leading the Padalecki kids towards a room in your house. You know it’s safe when a door slams, causing Genevieve and Jared to jump slightly.  
  
You motion for them to follow, and you make your way to the kitchen. The kitchen was the furthest point away from your play room, and you didn’t want them being subject to a possible argument and yelling.  
  
“So, I’m guessing you didn’t get the entire story that Gen knows, or he hasn’t told you?”  
  
“No,” Jared replies. “I haven’t talked to him since the hospital. Since you got attacked. By Steve Carlson?”  
  
“They were both drunk, Danneel was acting like a typical abused spouse. Sorta put two and two together. No evidence, but I didn’t want those kids to be subjected to that. They don’t deserve it.”  
  
“That doesn’t answer the question? Why did you two get in a fight?” Jared blurts. “Where the hell is he?”  
  
“I’m the one that called you Jared. I don’t know where he went. We did but didn’t get into a fight.” You try and find your words. “Look, I’ve got something I need to tell you, and please hear me out before you judge me.”  
  
“Judge you? Why would we judge you (Y/N)?” Gen asks.  
  
“I haven’t been quite honest with you. About my real job.” You reply.  
  
“What, are you one of Steve’s many whores?” Jared replies bluntly.  
  
“Jared,” Gen scoffs, whacking him in the arm.  
  
“What? Danneel slept with him. What does that make her?”  
  
“Someone who made a mistake.” You reply. “But no, I didn’t know Steve before two days ago.”  
  
“Then out with it,” Jared replies impatiently.  
  
“I’m a cop.” You reply. “I’m not a teacher. I am. Or, I was an undercover cop for quite a while. When I was being body slammed through a glass coffee table, my badge and gun slipped from their hiding spot.”  
  
“A cop?” Gen and Jared ask. Relief fills Gen’s features, while Jared seems confused.  
  
“That’s all?” Gen asks. “I thought you were still married, and Jensen found out or something.”  
  
“Why just not come clean? Tell us when you met us?”  
  
“Because my job and what I’ve been working so hard to do for the last , would be at stake. There’s a lot about this little community that you don’t know about Jared.”  
  
“Try me,” Jared replies, folding his arms and trying to look big and intimidating.  
  
“That doesn’t scare me Jared, but nice try.” You make yourself busy, straightening up the mess from last night. You let out a sigh and through your rag in to the sink, not wanting to bother any more. “I have been undercover trying to find the leader of a sex trafficking ring. It’s been an issue for the past year, and while I was doing my work in Cedar Park, they needed me here.”  
  
“So how long have you actually been here?”  
  
“Since the Monday after the convention where I met you guys. Look I’m so sorry that I couldn’t walk up to you and go, ‘Hey, I’m (Y/N), I’m an undercover cop and I’m working at finding the leader of a sex trafficking ring,’ but I’m telling you now.” You point outside to your driveway. “MY FUCKING ISSUE is that I’m not sure his state of mind, or if he’s had pain medicine because he took my fucking truck with out permission.”  
  
Jared runs his hand down his face and groans.  
  
“Damn it Jensen! Have you called him?”  
  
“Not answering his phone.”  
  
“Lojack?”  
  
“Not a new enough truck.” You retort back.  
  
“So what are we doing here?”  
  
“I have no car. And I wanted to go to his best friend. I don’t like being treated like the bad person.”  
  
“Oh hun, we aren’t doing that,” Gen replies, trying to play the good cop against her husband.  
  
“Like hell we aren’t. She’s a liar. I’m not going to be her friend when all that comes out of her mouth is more than likely a lie.”  
  
“I’m a cop and I’m a liar. Thumbs up for blue. Thanks for your support Jared. I guess you are only friends with certain departments of the Austin police. You know what, never mind. I’ll find him on my own.” You push past Jared and Gen, to look for your phone. You head to the door and open it slowly. “Go ahead and go. I’ll watch your kids today.”  
  
“You know what, no!” Gen blurts out. “I finally have a friend that isn’t trying to sleep with my husband, works hard for her money. Isn’t trying to ride on _my_ fame. You’re not going to ruin this Jared.”  
  
Jared stops, and puts his hands on his hips, watching as his wife goes to stand next to you. “How is me not appreciating someone being a liar, and not wanting a liar in my life, my fault?”  
  
“Maybe instead of yelling at me and blaming me, you ask me why I didn’t or couldn’t tell anyone?” you pause. “Or here’s an idea. Play this situation in your head. Young girls and women, from nearly your daughter’s age to your wife’s age are stuck in this ring here in Austin. I was one of many people trying to take it down. Now they’re one less body to help.”  
  
“Why aren’t you still helping?” Gen asks.  
  
“Danneel Harris or whatever her last name has a big mouth and my boss didn’t want to risk it.” You look from Gen, to Jared who’s demeanor has only wavered a bit. “So you can either help me look for him, or you can head out this front door, because I am so done with trying to make someone like me anymore. You included.”  
  
“Have you called the hospitals? The stations? Was he picked up?”  
  
“No. I didn’t call the hospitals. But my partner is keeping a look out for my truck.” You fold your arms. “I can stay and watch the kids and make calls, you know where he might go. His favorite places?”  
  
“Why don’t you two go. I’ll stay here,” Jared replies.  
  
“Stay here. In my home? Why would I let you stay in my home? I barely know you, and the most I know of you has been hostile.”  
  
“Because he may not want to see you. It might be better if he doesn’t see you for a bit when he comes back. Which he will. He must just want some time to process.”  
  
“He’s living here right now, because it’s quite obvious he doesn’t have a place to stay, or he would’ve gone to your place. But that’s besides the point. He is in _my_ truck.”  
  
“ _We’re going. Now_.” Gen takes the keys out of her pocket and points to the door – almost as if she were ordering Jared. “Please let us know what’s going on, if you hear anything?”  
  
You nod and wait until Gen is almost pulling him out the door. Once their car is gone, all you can do is wait.

* * *

Ten that night came around. After an all day affair, Jensen hadn’t shown up. The kids were all tired, and after fighting to get your kids to bed, and the Padalecki kids to their car, you were ready for copious amounts of alcohol.  
  
‘ _I found him,_ ’ Carly – your partner – replied as you answered her call. After placing it on speaker, you started to pace.  
  
“Where? Where was he?” you ask.  
  
‘ _About two miles from your place. Just sitting._ ’  
  
“The douche bag has had us on a manhunt since this morning.” You groan. “Fuck.”  
  
‘ _And I told him that (Y/L/N). He’s well aware, and I’m following him and making sure he parks the car in your driveway and he goes in. Then I’m going home._ ’  
  
“Thanks Carls.” You reply “I appreciate it.”  
  
‘ _Any time. You owe me. Since we’re technically not partners anymore._ ’  
  
“I forgot about that for a millisecond.” You sigh. You take your phone and walk to the front, beer in your free hand. “Now we might have time to go out for beers some time.”  
  
‘ _That sounds awesome, and I'll be cashing in soon._ ’ She pauses. ‘ _Okay, he’s pulling in._ ’  
  
“Okay, thanks again. I promise. If you ever need something, let me know.”  
  
She chuckles lightly, and you're sure she's shaking her head. ‘ _Bye (Y/N/N)._ ’  
  
The phone line goes dead, and after a few seconds that seemed like minutes and minutes, the doorknob turns and he slowly pushes his way in. The second he sees you, or you see him, his head shoots down as he pushes the door closed.  
  
You back out of the room and book it towards the kitchen, wanting to be miles away from where he was.  
  
“Wait (Y/N), please.” Jensen rushes after you, finding you pouring yourself a hearty portion of bourbon.  
  
You take a sip, letting the bitterness of the alcohol sit in your mouth before swallowing. You hold out your hand and wait until he realizes you want your keys back.  
  
“I have a good reason.”  
  
“A good reason? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Calling hospitals, stations. All day. Let’s set aside the fact that you took a cop’s car with out asking – you’ve had me and your friends worried. All day. That was not fair.”  
  
“I know. And I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”  
  
“What the hell were you thinking? Are you drunk? Did you drive on pain meds?” you ask.  
  
“No. I didn’t take any. I haven’t been. I’m sorry. (Y/N).” he groans as you pass. “Come on, where are you going?”  
  
“I have a friend that’s a nurse at the closest hospital. I asked her to keep an eye out for you. I need to let her know you’re okay.”  
  
You pause, grabbing your phone and shooting off a text to your friend Katie. After a few seconds, she responds and you do the same for Jared, telling him you’d have him call when you were done tearing him a new one.  
  
Taking your time, you grab another drink and sit down as slowly as your back will let you as you sit in the small love seat off your kitchen. Things are quiet as he makes his way towards you, choosing to sit in the chair across from you.  
  
“Well?” you ask. “I think you owe me an explanation.”  
  
He clears his throat, and leans forward putting his head in his hand before looking at you.  
  
“I was thinking. That’s all. I promise. I just needed to get out and I didn’t want to call Jared or offend you for wanting time away from you.”  
  
“And your brightest idea was to take a cop’s car? What if you got stopped? You would’ve been arrested for theft, or who knows what they'd think.”  
  
He sighs and nods. “I know. Thanks for not really calling the cops on me.”  
  
“I just wanted to know that you were okay Jensen. Not dead in a ditch because I didn’t know if you had taken the meds or not. Or that you had left drunk.” You lean forwards to fast, and your back lets you know how terrible that idea was. “Son of a bitch! You should come to me instead.”  
  
Jensen stands, but even though he’s wary, he joins you on the loveseat.  
  
“I’m. I was just worried. Finding out you were a cop, and how there might be nights where I would be worried. I’d be scared to hear if you got hurt. I don’t care if you’re a cop (Y/N). I’m scared that I could lose you, and I haven’t even gotten to have you yet.”  
  
You stand slowly, kissing him on the cheek as you lean over him.  
  
“Call Jared, and explain to him why you were being an idiot, and then come and be my little spoon, okay?”  
  
With a small nod, he smiles and stands, pulling his phone as he walks out of the room.


	12. Cat's & Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes over with an attempt to give Gen a break and to give the kids a play date with your daughters, but you kinda get in to a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> Y/L/N): your last name  
> LANGUAGE, DEPICTIONS OF SPOUSAL ABUSE, DEPICTIONS/IMPLICATIONS OF ATTEMPTED CHILD ABUSE, MENTIONS OF POLICE JOB TAKING DOWN A TRAFFICKING RING

Despite what it seemed like he was still feeling, Jared accepted your lunch offer and joined you and Jensen. He had the kids, allowing Gen to have a spa day - and you felt she needed it after what she had gone through to help look for Jensen.  
  
The first part was mostly spent in your playroom, entertaining the Padalecki’s and your daughters - as Jared wanted to talk with Jensen.  
  
And when he meant to talk, he meant yelling at his best friend and “brother”. At first, it was mostly “ _where were you,_ ” “ _what were you thinking,” or “you worried the hell outta us._ ”  
  
But then it got deeper.  
  
“ _Why are you still with her, she’s a liar?” “She isn’t worth it._ ” “ _You don’t need any more of that after Danneel._ ” “ _Think about getting your kids back. That’s all._ ”  
  
Apart of yourself started to think Jared was right.  
  
 _You weren’t worth it.  
_  
 _You were a liar.  
_  
Jensen definitely didn’t need to deal with everything that Danneel had put him through, along with your daily struggles.  
  
He just needed to get his kids back.  
  
You agreed whole-heartedly with Jared, even though it hurt like non-other.  
  
Thankfully, Jensen was on his way to forgive you.  
  
“Come on Jare, don’t say that about her. She was doing what she thought she had to do to survive in her job. If lying to me about what she does protected what she was doing - which by the way, stopping a sex trafficking ring? Really, you’re going to fault her for protecting her identity in that? Come on Jared, have some heart.”  
  
“Oh, I get it. I really do. I just don’t have the time for liars. You shouldn’t either since you’ve been dealing with everything that Danneel has put you through.”  
  
“If  _I_ don’t move on, I’m going to be miserable. She may be able to take that misery away. I can’t know unless I risk it.” Jensen replies, making you smile at the thought.  
  
 _He wanted to try_.  
  
“You have got to stop being offended. She didn’t do anything to you Jare. She didn’t hurt you, she didn’t murder anyone, and she definitely didn’t steal anything from anyone or me  _or_  you. Why are you making her out to be the villain?”  
  
You took your chance to walk in, ready to stop them from fighting as you could hear it all the way in your playroom.  
  
The kids were starting to get anxious, and they didn’t deserve to listen.  
  
“Look at you two, bickering like a married couple. Should I be worried Jensen?” You try and laugh, making light of your joke, but you were met with a wary glance from Jensen and a downright dirty scowl from Jared.  
  
“Shut up, this has nothing to do with you.”  
  
“Whoa, hold on.” You and Jensen both reply looking to him.  
  
“Yeah. That was uncalled for. Remember, I invited you, and this is  _my_  home and  _I_ can kick  _your_ sorry ass outta here any time.” You emphasize a few words to make your point come across, and you start to get a little angry, and your voice raises a little louder.  
  
“We don’t need to raise voices. Come on, guys. The kids are here, yours included.”  
  
“And that is why I came in. You’ve been raising your voices for a while now. Longer than me just walking into the situation now.” You fold your arms and square off against Jared. You hoped he would just be smarter than Steve was.  
  
“We weren’t raising our voices,” Jared replies stubbornly.  
  
“I wouldn’t be here. Come on, are you going to act like a kid? This is ridiculous Jared, we’re both adults. Grow up, I didn’t have to invite you over here.”  
  
“This is bullshit. You come in, acting like you know everything, and you’re pissed off because you were caught in a lie? you don’t know our life, and what’s going on. You don’t know the issues he’s gone through. You don’t know shit!” Jared points in Jensen’s direction.  
  
“I know what the issue is.” you shake your head and walk past him to the sink. It was around lunch, so you might as well start getting food ready because the kids would come up hungry soon.  
  
Jared rolls his eyes. “Oh, and what is that?”  
  
“Well, one of three options. One, you are getting a little too jealous that your best friend his happy. So you’re going to make it an issue for him.” you open the fridge, and pull out food and start rinsing the veggies in your sink. “Two, you got duped as well, something was going on between you and Danneel, and instead of getting caught yourself, you’re going to blame someone not even involved for a small mistake. Or Three, you just don’t like anything disrupting your perfect little life so you won’t be accepting of any strangers because they don’t fall under your same category or they aren’t rich enough.”  
  
“Oh, that’s rich. This house?” he waves his hands around dramatically. “This house is probably just as expensive as mine or Jensen’s, and you didn’t get it from a cop’s salary. So you’re either worth a fuck ton more than you’re letting on, or it isn’t yours. Another lie, hence why I’m pissed off in the first place. More lies.”  
  
“How I got this house isn’t your concern, but since you have to 'know everything', it was a parting gift from my parents. Told me to take the house and get away from my abusive ex-husband. So when I say that I do not like any time of disrespect from anyone, that means you too. You aren’t an exception.”  
  
“But you’ve been lying already, how do I know you aren’t just making up some shit for a sob story for some poor sucker that has had it hard and had a wife that basically shit on everything he’s done for her.”  
  
“Whoa, is that how you feel? Holding all that in for a long time, huh buddy?” Jensen shakes his head and looks to you as you’re starting to pull your sweater off. “Uh, what are you doing?”  
  
“Trying to prove a point, not that I should have to.” As soon as the sweater is discarded aside, you can see the light leave both boys’ eyes. “These are called bruises, and this isn’t from the fight yesterday. What scars I couldn’t hide with tattoos I have had to live with. I've been shot, I’ve been stabbed, I’ve been beaten to near death because I stepped in front of my ex because he tried to hurt my daughter. ALl because she was different.”  
  
“I - I,” Jared stammers.  
  
“We don’t have to talk about this,” Jensen interrupts Jared but you hold out your hand to stop him as you approach Jared.  
  
“You don’t have to believe me, you don’t have to even like me, but never, ever call me a liar when it comes to my family. Grow the fuck up Jared.” You shake your head. “You’re hurt because you didn’t get your way in this perfect little world of yours? Well get the fuck over it, and if you can’t take your kids and leave. Jensen is what, nearly forty? Forty-one? he can make his own decisions like a big boy.”  
  
“He’s my brother. I don’t want to see him get hurt. That’s all.”  
  
“So I fall short in the middle of it all? I get railroaded and pushed around because of ego? You are in the wrong place then. You turn away to start preparing the food - you were one step away from doing the last thing you wanted - beating Jared to a pulp. “I’m not going to stroke your ego and I sure as hell am not going to put up with this shit.”  
  
“You really think that this is ego?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Well, what else is it? Because I’m obviously not the only liar here. It takes a liar to know a liar.”  
  
“What have I done?” How am I a liar?” Jensen folds his good arm over his broken one. For a second Jared looks like he’s pulling Jensen to his side, but his face falls as he smiles at you. “I’m not mad, but please. Tell me what I’ve done?”  
  
“Why the hell was I beaten up for standing up for her, and then her kids? Why is he so touchy that I’m not a fucking schoolteacher? What is the real issue?” you ask. “Because it’s starting to sound like more than the fact that I’m not a film teacher.”  
  
“Why not just tell us? We have so many people always lying to us and making things up to get close to us, and then we feel really used when they leave.” Jared replies.  
  
You let out a small groan, doing the one thing that you knew you shouldn’t. OPening your phone, the screen background was a cute little girl, two or maybe three years old. She had a mass spattering of freckles over her face and beautiful green eyes. Curly red hair fell over her face and she was laughing at something beyond the photographer’s position.  
  
“Eloise Broughton. She is about seven now, but when this was taken, almost five years ago - this was the day she was kidnapped. The family was taking family photos, and they looked away for a second and she wandered off and she was kidnapped.”  
  
You place the phone down and Jared walks over to it, warily taking it in his hand. As soon as he sees the photo, it’s as if the phone jumps from his hand, burning his flesh.  
  
“She was about Odette’s age when it happened. Someone saw her about a month ago, and when they called her name, she responded. So she knows who she is, she wasn’t given a new name or identity, and the fucking bastard who kidnapped her is a known sex trafficker.” You grab your phone and shove it in your back pocket, and go back to chopping at the carrots and celery in front of you. “Me lying to you, or your ego and my feelings are nowhere near as important as getting this little girl and the dozens of missing women and teens that are being forced and sold as sex slaves back to their families and homes. And now I can’t see it through. My cover was fucking blown because I doubt Danneel whatever her last name is won’t keep quiet.”  
  
Jensen slowly sits down at the bar in front of you, Jared hesitating only a few seconds before sitting next to him.  
  
“I can’t prove anything, besides the fact that she cheated on me with him, but I don’t think the twins are mine. “Jensen sighs and leans forward. “As soon as I even mentioned that I believed she went as far as to pretend that I was the one that helped conceive the twins, she took away my rights and signed the divorce papers quicker than ever.”  
  
“And I’m just scared that he’s going to get hurt again. That's all.”  
  
“I get it, Jared. I do. But I wouldn’t be here, cussing you out because I didn’t care for him, or standing up for his kids whom I’ve only met once. I sure as hell wouldn’t have dealt with Danneel or Steve if I didn't care about him and I definitely wouldn’t have let him come here after he broke his arm if I didn’t care.”  
  
“I feel like a big ass.” Jared sighs.  
  
“Now you’re catching on,” you return to cutting up more veggies the kids to munch on.  
  
“What can I do to - “  
  
“I don’t think I can forgive you right now Jared. I don’t think it’d be genuine.” You turn back to the fridge and pull out raw chicken, and start pulling out spices to add to the mix. “It isn’t fair to either one of us.”  
  
“So when?”  
  
You nod and give him the best smile you could muster up. “Give it some time.”

* * *

The rest of the day was better than your huge blow up before lunch.  
  
You were still walking on eggshells around each other, but at least you weren’t at each other’s throats and yelling in front of your kids.  
  
After Jensen’s admission, he stayed close to your side. It seemed like you had a six foot one shadow, and you weren’t bothered by it one bit.  
  
Later in the afternoon, the kids were getting tired, so Jared left with his kids in tow.  
  
Your girls spent the rest of the day lazily watching Disney movies while you and Jensen cleaned the kitchen in a comfortable silence.  
  
More like you cleaned and he attempted to help with one working arm.  
  
You were ready for bed once it took all your strength to pull everyone away from the movie and get them ready for bed. By the time you had gotten around to changing into pajamas, Jensen was comfortable in what he had assumed was now his side of the bed.  
  
When he was resting in bed, he had taken up the habit of not using his sling, and he had his arms behind his head, laying casually. He was shirtless, in tight black briefs, and the covers pooled around his lap.  
  
“Thank you for everything today,” Jensen replies quietly, as you stand and aimlessly brush your teeth at a slow pace.  
  
“Fuh whu?” you ask, mouth full of spit and toothpaste.  
  
“Being honest. Standing up to Jared. Not many people do. He’s scared a few girlfriends away since Danneel and I got divorced. He’s been pushy.”  
  
He sits up and looks to you, swinging his legs over the side of your bed.  
  
“You look tired of it. I’m sorry. Friends shouldn’t do that to you. Although I have to give him credit for how passionately he stands up for you. It’s hard to find friends that would do that for you.” You step between his legs and run a gentle hand down his cheek.  
  
“I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want to lose him. He’s my brother, to be honest.”  
  
“And I respect that,” you cup his face in your hand and nod for emphasis. “I do, but I won’t respect his disrespect. Anyone’s for that matter. Male or female.”  
  
“I know. It’s been a rough while for us as two families. I hope you didn’t walk into something you feel you don’t want to be a part of.”  
  
“Jared Padalecki isn’t going to scare me away.” you look down to him. wiping the tears that were starting to threaten to fall. “The only way I’m going to leave is if you hurt my daughters, or me. PLain and simple. OKay?”  
  
He nods, looking up to you through his long lashes.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” he asks quietly.  
  
You smile and push both of you onto the bed. “Thought you’d never ask.”


	13. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the morning cuddling with Jensen and contemplating the perfect nicknames for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/L/N): your last name  
> (Y/E/C): your eye color  
> THIS IS FOR MY SPNFLUFFBINGO SQUARE THE PERFECT NICKNAME  
> This can be used for the #365 series or a stand alone for bingo

You were only up for a few minutes the next morning. Parker wanted her favorite cinnamon toast and then to watch cartoons and Disney movies all day.  
  
After Elliotte and Harper made their way down and they were fed, they rushed in to the play room to watch TV as well.  
  
All you wanted to do was slip back in to bed and hold on to Jensen for dear life.  
  
He leans in and kisses you on the forehead as soon as you slip under the covers.  
  
“All quiet on the home front?” he asks, kissing your forehead a few times.  
  
“Yeah, for now. They’re eating and watching cartoons. Parker says she’s going to stay in front of the TV all day, but she’s got a short attention span, so I doubt we’ve got all day. Maybe a few hours tops.”  
  
“I’m okay with that.” He replies, smiling and brushing his lips to yours.  
  
“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” you ask once Jensen makes himself comfortable leaning against you. You start to run your fingers through his hair and hold on tighter to him as his arms tighten you in his hold.  
  
“Nothing comes to mind. But a doctor’s appointment?” he asks reaching up with his lips for a kiss. You oblige, cupping his face just so, his beard tickling the palm of your hand.  
  
It was long and passionate, tender and giving and it fell right. More than anything you had experienced in your life.  
  
“Well, would you go on a date with me?” you ask looking to him. His green eyes have a sparkle to them that you hadn’t seen since meeting him.  
  
“You’re asking me out?” he asks, a mischievous grin forms on his face.  
  
“Mmm-hmmm. I think I am green-eyes.”  
  
“Green-eyes?” he smiles.  
  
“Uh-huh,” you kiss him once more, “I think it’s a suitable nickname for you handsome. I like those green eyes.”  
  
He smiles and kisses your forehead. “Well, (Y/E/C) are just as beautiful, and I did not realize how many freckles you have.”  
  
“Yeah, I think I’ve had make up on every other time. But I love my freckles. In fact I love yours. I think I am falling pretty fast for you green-eyes.”  
  
“I feel the same.” His lips crash in to yours and it takes you by surprise enough that you’re breathless. “Freckles.”  
  
“Freckles? Okay, does Green-eyes wanna hang out with Freckles tomorrow? I’m thinking lunch and just doing something fun tomorrow?”  
  
“You have no idea what you want to do on the date, do you?” he asks with a laugh.  
  
“No. I don’t really know all the attractions over here.” You giggle and kiss him a few times before he settles back into the bed, his head on your chest.  
  
“So, this date? Is it us only, or will kids be coming?” he asks.  
  
“No, first day of school is tomorrow.” You shake your head, and wrap your arms around his head to hold on to him. “I think it’s probably gonna be us. Us and Karma. So if you know anything dog friendly besides dog parks?”  
  
“I think I could come up with something, or shouldn’t you be researching where to go? Since you asked?”  
  
You roll your eyes and settle and down into the bed, to come face to face with him as close as possible to you.  
  
“I guess so. Okay, you’re going to go on the best date of your life Green-Eyes.”  
  
He smiles and kisses you once more before closing his eyes.  
  
“Can’t wait Freckles.”


	14. Day Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going out on a day date with Jensen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I KNOW THE AUSTIN ZOO DOES NOT DO PRIVATE TOURS, I AM USING THIS JUST FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE FIC*

Everything was frantic as soon as you woke up. Your girls were extremely excited to go to a new school, but of course you all woke up later than anticipated.  
  
Jensen was a trooper, and while you got everyone to get out of bed and get ready for the day, he managed to make breakfast for your daughters with only one working arm.  
  
By the time you had gotten your girls to school, you had five minutes to spare before the bell would ring and they’d be late on their first day of school. You took your time after, mainly letting everything that had happened over the last week sink in.  
  
You went from knowing what you believed in, knowing your place, knowing your job – to not knowing a thing at all.  
  
_You weren’t sure of your job or it’s security, and to be honest you weren’t sure if you could take it anymore._  
  
You weren’t even one hundred percent sure of where things stood between you and Jensen, and all you could do was take that one day at a time.  
  
By the time you had gotten back to your place, Jensen had cleaned up the kitchen and was entertaining your dog.  
  
Jensen’s doctor allowed him to disregard his sling and gave him a sturdy cast and splint, and he’d be able to start using it slowly. He had been told his arm was totally broken, but it was actually misdiagnosed and it was only a small hairline fracture.  
  
After _asking_ Jensen out on a date, you finally decided on the Austin Zoo, a place that would welcome Karma – especially with her K9 vest.  
  
You weren’t sure how, but Jensen had managed to get the last slot in one on one time with the wolves and their newest pup. You weren’t sure how, or when – but he had found out one of your favorite animals and made the time better than ever.  
  
By the time you had gotten home and gotten your girls from school, even though you both were exhausted, you were excited to watch as all three girls took Jensen’s attention from you.  
  
_One thing you were sure of, his love for your girls._


	15. What's the Deal with Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gen have lunch and she fills you in on why Jared may have done what he did during your “fight” and what Jensen’s deal is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name  
> Warnings: talks of cheating, talking about what happened to Jensen

“So, thanks for actually coming to lunch with me today.” Gen rocks Odette close to her body, the child smiling and touching her mother’s face ever so often. “I wasn’t sure if Jared had ruined it.”  
  
“No. You didn’t do anything, and to be honest I may have overreacted a slight bit.” You take a sip of your water and lean back.  
  
“I’ve honestly forgotten that you aren’t a teacher. It doesn’t matter. I just think Jared is still hung up on all the lies and deceit that Danneel put Jensen through.”  
  
“And he equates all lies with the emotional blow back that he experienced?” you receive a nod and let out a sigh. “I hope he’ll forgive me. I hope I didn’t ruin a possible friendship.”  
  
“He’s just so worried about Jensen, and with his anxiety he tends to overdo things. I don’t know if he’s truly worried you’ll do the same things to Jensen or that you’ll be taking his quality time away from Jensen, but he really tends to over do it.” She gives Odette a tight hug and kiss on the top of before she scrambles off of her lap to crawl on to yours. “Probably why in the last two years that they’ve been divorced, you’re the newest relationship has had.”  
  
“Jensen mentioned he’s scared some girlfriends away. I didn’t know it was that long since the divorce.” You look to Odette who had happened to become enthralled with your septum piercing. “Man, this little kiddo. Makes me want another baby.”  
  
“Would you have another one?” Gen asks.  
  
“If I found the right partner. Who knows. I can have friends who fill my baby need for now, huh?”  
  
“And I don’t mind having someone new and fun to dote on those kids. They loved playing with your girls and Karma on the day that shall not be named.” You laugh with her. She points to Odette who had snuggled against your chest. “This one especially. She loves doggies, and she’s been wanting to see Karma since then.”  
  
“Well, Karma is a good dog, and good with kids. I think she knows how to keep things calm. And I know that we were not calm that day.” You put your arms around Odette and smile as Gen takes a photo.  
  
“So, tell me. How is everything with Jensen? Jared is trying to give him space.”  
  
“I actually think they’re hanging out at my place. It seems like it’s hard to separate those two.” You shake your head and laugh.  
  
“I don’t care about those two. How are you two?” Gen asks.  
  
“One day at a time, but I guess that’s really all you can do.” You shrug your shoulders. “I mean as much as I can do even though he’s sleeping in my bed and it doesn’t look like he’s got a place right now.”  
  
“That’s a long and arduous story.” She replies, rolling her eyes and sighing.  
  
“Wanna give me the abridged version? Or do I need to pull it out of Jensen? Man, it’s like pulling teeth with that guy.”  
  
“He’s just so reserved. He doesn’t want what happened with her, to happen with anyone again.” She leans forward, pushing her empty plate away. “Why don’t you come to my place, we have some wine, and when we’re done, we’ll make Jared come over and drop Jensen off so he can pick you up?”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” You smile and stand, grabbing the check and still managing to hold tight to your purse and Odette.  
  
Once you were finally in your truck – Odette caught a glimpse of Karma and wanted to ride with you, so you had to transfer her seat so she could ride with you – you headed towards Gen’s house, following her little SUV.  
  
  
“Okay, I think with Karma in her room, she’ll take a nap.” Gen sighs and takes a seat, next to you on their couch. You had made yourself comfortable, after serving you both generous helpings of wine. “I might need to take a look at getting a retired police dog, or at least a German Shepherd. She loves Karma.”  
  
“They are good dogs, and great protectors, and I bet Arlo would love a brother or sister.” You laugh and take a drink of your wine and lean back, propping your feet up on the coffee table. “In fact, the girls have been saying that Karma wants a little sister or brother. So I’m almost tempted to get a second dog.”  
  
“Would they take care of a puppy? That’s my worry. They’re still too young, Jared takes care of Arlo when he’s home, and then it’s my job. They’re good to help with the rabbits and the chickens, but I’m doing it all usually.”  
  
“Yeah. That’s the issue with me. Harper is the one that usually gets told she _has_ to help, and she does it begrudgingly. Elliotte is not in to animals at all right now, so I know she’ll never help. Parker would be really excited, but would lose interest after a while. So I – ”  
  
“Would be stuck on puppy duty?”  
  
“Yeah, and if I start working with Austin PD, I don’t have time for two dogs, let alone a hyper active puppy and a retired police dog.”  
  
“Do you think you will?” she asks.  
  
“I’m not sure yet. Doctors haven’t given me a release to work anyway, and I’m not feeling 100% yet.”  
  
“Well, I would feel better knowing I have a friend that’s a cop. That’s for sure. And I bet, no matter what happens with you and Jensen and if he moves in with you or you move in with him, I know he’d love having a cop car in the driveway.”  
  
“I hope so. I am waiting for a thumbs up from the doctor, and then if they say yes – I’ve got to talk with the boss about his plans.”  
  
“I think you’d do a good job with APD, there are such great guys and gals in the force here, and you are so good with UC, that I bet you’d be great as an actual cop. Or detective.”  
  
“Thanks.” You sigh. “Not really sure if I want to be a cop anymore, to be honest. It takes a lot from you. Emotionally and physically.”  
  
“What would you do?” she asks.  
  
“I haven’t been anything but a cop since I can remember. I have a long history of law enforcement in my family, lawyers, cops, parole officers. I sort of want to stray away from that, but I’d have all my family look at me and wonder what’s wrong.”  
  
“I bet we could figure something out for you. Have you thought about security? Or stunts? I’m sure you could thrive as a stunts-person. Or what about acting?”  
  
“I wouldn’t even know where to start. I just turned forty, I’m a little late to join the entertainment industry.” You reply.  
  
“No, you never are.” Gen shakes her head. “Some of the best actresses have started out at older ages. I bet you could try. At least you can say you tried… I bet they’re always looking for female cast on Supernatural.”  
  
“Nah, I know their track record for female characters, and besides. I don’t want to intrude on Jensen’s thing. Plus, didn’t _she_ act too? Wouldn’t that bring back bad memories? Or does he even want a girlfriend or a significant other that’s in the industry? After what happened?”  
  
“You can only ask.” She shrugs her head.  
  
“True, so you were going to spill some deets?” you try and change the subject, and thankfully it works.  
  
“Yes! Just promise me you’ll keep it quiet. And maybe try and ask him to tell you as well. I’m sure he won’t mind me telling you, because you understand the sanctity of keeping quiet, but just. Do me a solid and not say anything?”  
  
“I promise. I’ll keep my lips sealed.”  
  
  
What you thought would be about a twenty, maybe thirty minute conversation – turned into about an hour conversation. You were just ending in time to meet up with the bus to pick up the kids.  
  
 _The long and short of the story that you were told – Jensen and Danneel had fallen out of love. Or that was the story that everyone in the world knew, but not the story behind closed doors._  
  
Each party hated each other for many reasons.  
  
Danneel hated Jensen for being gone eight to nine months out of the year. He was basically **married** to his work, and married to his work husband. There were days that he spent more time at the Padalecki’s when he returned. He only seemed to want to stay around when he was forced, or when she made a big deal about it.  
  
They constantly argued, mostly about what they thought was best for the kids or big money decisions, and big life decisions. Always slept in different rooms, their love life was falling apart, and sex was non existent.  
  
Jensen hated Danneel for making him choose. Chose between friends and family. Choosing between the friends that were just like family. Choosing between providing for his children, or not being in Vancouver and not having the opportunities that would further his career. He hated that he had to choose between the love for his children, or the love of acting.  
  
It had been so-so for quite a while. The Padalecki’s had noticed a big change after Jensen’s 38th birthday, when instead of hanging out with Steve and his former wife Lana and Danneel, he wanted to camp out at their place. Steve was constantly with Danneel – making Lana feel like a third wheel, and according to what he had told Gen and Jared, Jensen felt like something didn’t sit right with the entire situation.  
  
When Jensen felt things were starting to go south, he started making a fuss. Questioning things. Questioning why Steve was around so much, why his twins were so comfortable with him, then his own father.  
  
At first Danneel argued that he was never around, and Jensen believed it.  
  
But then there were similarities that the kids he held after their birth, that the birth he went through, that the family he was providing for – it wasn’t his family.  
  
Sure, he was positive JJ was his, and she shared more looks with him than Danneel, but the twins. He wasn’t sure, and he was heartbroken to even admit the truth or the truth he felt in his heart. Because it would mean his world was truly falling apart.  
  
When Jensen finally spoke up about things not adding up, Danneel came clean that she was sleeping with someone else – although she didn’t tell him who. She also said that they’d get a divorce on her time and her terms. But when Jensen off-handedly made the assumption that Danneel had slept with Steve as he was around way too much for Jensen’s liking – Danneel finally gave in and the divorce was complete.  
  
To Jensen’s detriment though, no prenuptial agreement was signed, so everything that Jensen had worked so hard for was at risk for falling into the wrong hands.  
  
So of course, according to Gen and her opinion, Danneel was trying to take all of his hard earned money, and leave all of her friends in the dirt for something new and better.  
  
And then there was the issue of the children and custody of the children – which turned Gen into an irate ginger – and a constant stream of swear words came out of her mouth.  
  
Jensen didn’t want to separate the kids. He knew that JJ and the twins were still siblings – even if they only shared a mom – and he didn’t want to pull them away from each other.  
  
But Danneel felt differently. She didn’t care where the kids were. She could’ve cared less that JJ was in Texas while the twins were with her and Steve doing whatever it was they were doing.  
  
So as Gen had put it, you had walked into a pile of drama.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get the boys to talk it out after their boy’s night goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Y/N): your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name.  
> Warnings: talks of spousal abuse, talks of attempted child abuse, talks of marital infidelity, language

After walking with Gen to get her kids at the bus and then yours, you decided a sleepover was needed at Gen’s house. You were happy you had a friend, and you were sure Jensen needed time with Jared with out you.  
  
So despite all better judgment, you and your girls had a sleepover with Gen and the Padalecki kids on a school night.  
  
“Okay, I’ll go get us some more wine and snacks, you make yourself comfortable,” Gen replies as you follow after her down the stairs. Karma sticks close to your side, and you nod, and head to your little spot you had both resided most of the day. As soon as you had walked into the small sitting room, Jared was sitting in the middle of the couch.  
  
“Oh, hey Jared.”  
  
“Hey (Y/N),” he sighs, not looking up as you approached.  
  
“You okay? What are you doing here?” you ask. He turns his head and gives you a confused smile and looks back down to his phone. “Right, dumb question. Better one, I thought you were spending time with Jensen, what happened?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gen walks in. “She was staying here, you were spending the night at her place. Are you okay?”  
  
“No, I’m not. My world feels like it’s falling apart and I don’t know what to do. Jensen is pissed off at me. He kicked me out. He drove me home because he was sober and I wasn’t, then he kicked me out.”  
  
Gen sighs and hands you your wine as she sits on the edge of the coffee table in front of her husband.  
  
“Where is he?” you ask.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Where’s Jensen, Jared?” you groan. “Man, why can’t I have one night with a new friend? Why can’t we fucking be adults?”  
  
“He might be gone already. I just got back.”  
  
“He better still be there if he knows what’s good for him,” you growl putting your wine glass down on the coffee table before waltzing towards the front door.  
  
Thankfully Jensen was having second thoughts about what he had said, Jared’s SUV was still idling next to your truck still in the driveway.  
  
“What is he saying?” Jensen’s voice is rough and cracked, and even though it’s dark you can tell he had been crying.  
  
“He feels like his world is falling apart. Hey, I don’t know what happened over there, but either two things can happen. We can all grow up and be adults and get past these stupid differences, or you guys don’t have to see me and my girls again so I’m no longer coming between you and your friend. Because apparently there’s something that I’m doing that’s bugging him that pisses  _you off._ ”  
  
“No, please.” He lets out a small whine in the back of his throat almost, and his hand clasps on to your wrist in desperation. “Please don’t.”  
  
“Then we’re going in and you two are going to figure things out. You’re adults, we need to get past whatever you both are feeling. Because I can’t it isn’t fair to everyone, including all of our kids. I’m sure that they’ve heard enough of the fighting. I know my girls hate when my ex and I would fight.”  
  
Jensen lets out a sigh, but removes his hand from your wrist to lock his fingers in yours. After shutting the SUV off, he climbs out slowly and lets you lead him to the house. Once inside, he stands back so you can go to talk Jared and Gen.  
  
“Okay, I’m hoping that we can all be adults and me and you and you and Jensen can get past whatever the hell is wrong, without waking the kids up. I don’t want to leave this new friendship I have with your wife, and I definitely don’t want to leave Jensen, but if we can’t get along, this is getting ridiculous.”  
  
“I agree,” Gen sighs, and takes her seat on the loveseat. You join Gen, grabbing your wine along the way. Jared lets out a small scoff, tonally sounding like he was betrayed. “What Jared? We’re all adults. Let’s start acting like it.”  
  
Jared looks down and shakes his head. “Yeah. Yeah, fine.”  
  
“Come on Jensen.” You reply quietly.  
  
“Well, we’re doing great.” Gen stands. “I’m going to get some food, are you hungry?” She looks around, and when Jared ignores her and Jensen shakes his head, she groans. “Come on guys, something’s gotta give.”  
  
“I think I’m the issue. It all started when I got here to Austin. So maybe I just need to go. Or do you not see how that could make your  _brother_ feel?” you ask.  
  
“Danneel tried to get me to cheat on Gen with her.” Jared blurts out.  
  
“What?” Jensen and Gen respond together.  
  
“So you’ve been an asshole to her because of something that  _you_ did?” Jensen blurts out as he stands. “No, this is not happening. I’m doing this anymore. I’m gone.”  
  
“Then don’t go to my place, because we’re not leaving until we figure this out,” you reply folding your arms. You take a sip of the wine before placing it on the coffee table.  
  
“What?” Jensen’s widen.  
  
“Don’t give me that crap Jensen. I’m just relieved that it isn’t my fault that he hates me. It’s your ex-wife. Which, yay! This makes the relationship so much better.”  
  
You stand and grab your glass, and start to walk out.  
  
“So, you two talk it out and when you can both be adults and respectful, then I’ll listen to his apology.”  
  
“Why should I apologize?” Jared retorts. “You’re in my house.”  
  
“Invited by your wife,” Gen replies. “Fix this, because we will not be talking to either of you,” she motions from the two of you and to them. “Until you’ve figured it out.”  
  
“What if we aren’t going to figure it out?” Jensen says sharply.  
  
“Well, I’ve got a nice couch at home, and it can have your name on it if you can’t figure things out.”  
  
“And you’re sitting on your bed right now Jared, if things don’t go well.” Gen points out. Gen takes your hand and gripping her wine glass and the wine bottle in one hand, she leads you to a different room.

* * *

 **Jensen’s POV**  
  
“I just don’t know if I can do this anymore Gen.” You were about to go and get the girls – you and Jared and hashed everything out – but her admission had stopped you in your tracks.  
  
“What do you mean hun?” Gen asks.  
  
“I just can’t do it. I have to protect my girls, and if they’re going to fight constantly. This isn’t a healthy environment and I just got them away from their dad.”  
  
“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
  
(Y/N) lets out a sigh and takes a sip.  
  
“He’s a cop too ya know?” she shrugs her shoulders and you can barely make that she starts to wipe tears away.  
  
“I was just finishing up in the academy when all of it started. Parker’s diagnosis, the abuse. But it just was terrible.” She shakes her head. “And a part of me doesn’t like telling people because then all they see me as is a victim.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
“He shot me in front of my kids. That was the last straw. It was just more and more and more before that.”  
  
“He shot you. In front of his own children.”  
  
“Yup,” (Y/N) nods. “That isn’t the worst.”  
  
“What could be worse than getting shot. Oh.” It dawns on Gen, and she looks to you. “No. Did he h – ”  
  
“Hell no, I was arrested for three days for assaulting him. Thankfully my mom and dad took the kids and headed to Dallas for a while.” She shakes her head and takes another sip of her full wine glass. “No one would believe me until I wound up in the hospital with a bullet wound. From his precinct mandated weapon.”  
  
“So he’s in jail?”  
  
“He was. He put some guys in jail, they actually killed him.”  
  
Gen arches her brows and takes a drink after raising her glass.  
  
“Well, here’s to putting the asshole away? For good?”  
  
“Yeah, thank god.” She sniffles. “I want Jensen to be different, but I can’t deal with this. This almost hurts more than being shot.”  
  
“How?” Gen laughs. “They’re being idiot boys.”  
  
“Aren’t you the least bit worried about that admission that Jared just told you a while ago?”  
  
“No. I know where his heart is. I don’t always know what he’s thinking because the anxiety and the depression. And he’s not always good at telling me. I assure you, you are safe here, and even though he doesn’t show it he can be a great guy in your corner. Right babe?”  
  
You look behind you to see Jared barely a foot a way from you.  
  
“Time for a truce?” you ask, looking to Jared.  
  
“Yeah,” he walks up and sits down in front (Y/N) and holds out his hand.  
  
“Hey, I’m Jared Padalecki and I’m a big asshole. Can we start over?”


	17. Love Myself First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk a little about what you need to Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Y/N): your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name.  
> Warnings: talks of past spousal abuse, talks of past attempted child abuse, talks of marital infidelity, language

“Are we going to talk about anything that I overheard you talking with Gen about last night? At all?”

You walk in to the kitchen after a doctor’s appointment that morning. After everything that had gone on the night before, you and Gen camped out in the master bedroom while the boys camped out on the couches.

Emotions were too high and you didn’t want to talk about anything.

The boys were awake by the time you had gotten up to get the kids ready, but Jared and Jensen had offered to make sure the kids were at school.

So you took your truck and immediately left for your doctor’s appointment, giving your girls a  _kiss_ and  _I love you_ before leaving, completely ignoring Jensen or Jared.

* * *

 

Gen had texted you that Jensen was home and your girls had gotten to school okay, and even though you were pissed off at the boys, you should talk it out with Jensen.

“I’m not ready for that Jensen. It… it just brings up so many memories, and I can’t handle it.”

“If you’re worried I’d do that to you, I’d  _never_ d-”

“I know Jensen, I know you’d  _never_ do that, but then again Eric said he’d  _never_ hurt me. Or that he’d never hurt our children,” you let out a shudder and wipe your eyes from the tears that started to fall. “But here I’m, with knife wounds and a bullet wound and bruises and scars that prove otherwise.”

“I don’t know what I have to do to prove to you that I care for you, that I don’t care if Jared is an asshole, or that I’m NEVER EVER GOING TO HURT you, but I’m not. I’m not going to hurt you. Ever. Not sure if you heard it, but I spent the rest of the next hour after you went to bed, throwing up in the bathroom.”

You cock your head, confused so he continues.

“The thought of hurting someone I love to the degree that uses a gun or a knife, it made me sick. It made me physically ill.”

“It wasn’t the alcohol?” you ask with a dry chuckle. You motion to the coffee pot, offering him a cup but he declines.

“I was the only one sober last night.” He nods thoughtfully, and brushes away a tear, trying to hide the action from you.

You put your coffee cup down and walk to him, sitting next to him at the island where he had made himself comfortable.

“I don’t hate you, I don’t hate Jared. I don’t even hate Danneel. What I hate is that we’re a bunch of thirty some-things, you aren’t, but we’re all adults. We have to start acting like it. I don’t want to force him to like me, but I hope that he’ll come around and eventually like me.”

“He likes you. I don’t even think he ever hated you. It was just the memory that came up, and he didn’t want it to be drudged up. Or for Danneel to do something, or for you to start saying things. He also doesn’t know how to use his words. And when he uses those words he can tend to be either a soft, goofy sweetheart or an ass.”

“And I had the pleasure of meeting asshole-Jared?”

“Yes. Unfortunately.” He rolls his eyes. “I just don’t want my chances to be ruined with you?”

“Again, I don’t hate you, and you haven’t ruined your chances, I just. I need time. I need to figure out my place in this world. I need.”

“You need to find yourself? I feel like you’re breaking up with me, and we’ve barely been dating?”

You stand and wrap your arms around him, slotting your legs between his.

“No. I’m not breaking up with you.” You shake your head and give him a smile. “Just please. Please give me all the patience and time and support you can muster. Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt my girls. Don’t hurt my dog.”

He laughs with you, and shakes his head vehemently. “The asshole hurt that dog? I’d never.”

You cup his face, looking him in the eyes.

“I know that the first little bit of this relationship has been rocky, and I could understand one-hundred percent with all the drama that I’ve been introducing you to that you could just throw your hands up, and I wouldn’t blame you. But I care for you and I want you to be in my life, and in my girls’ lives.”

“And I want the same.” He smiles. “Oh, how was the doctor’s appointment?”

“Good. I have been cleared for work,” you nod.

“I don’t see any relief from that?”

“I. I resigned Jensen. I couldn’t handle it. Not being able to see that case through. I need to find something else. I have to put myself first, because I can’t be a good mom if I’m consumed by something I can’t control.”

“They wouldn’t let you back on the case?”

“No, Danneel Harris talking was too much of a risk for them. It was desk duty or patrol, and I didn’t want to do either.” You chuckle and lead him towards your comfortable couch. He had already turned the TV on and had started Narcos before you had gotten back. “For the first time, I don’t care about it. I’m loving myself first. I’m loving myself enough to work on me. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I think it’s a good plan. We can work on ourselves. Together. I know I have a lot of work to do. I’m a work in progress.”

“We’re both a work in progress. Everyone is a work in progress. I can be a better mom, girlfriend, friend. I can be so much better if I work on myself and love myself first before anything else. I admire you doing it for yourself.”

“So myself is going to take a hot shower, and them me, myself and I, along with you are going to cuddle under the covers the entire day?” you smile as he nods and allows you to release from his grip. “Good, because tomorrow starts a job search. Know anyone who needs a female bodyguard?”

“Actually. Yeah. I think I do.”


	18. Breakfast with the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your girls try to surprise Jensen with breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's POV

**Jensen’s POV**

After cuddling all day in bed, you and (Y/N) had planned to do the same thing today after the kids were at school.

So when you woke up to have her side of the bed empty, you panicked slightly, if only for a moment.

Music was playing downstairs, loud enough to know that Queen was jamming from (Y/N)’s entertainment center. Someone was pounding on the piano and Karma was howling along to the noise.

You chuckle and pull yourself out of bed.

“Guess we aren’t spending a day in bed.”

You pull a shirt over your head and walked downstairs, feeling happy when you see the sight in front of you.

Queen was indeed playing on (Y/N)’s TV, and while she assisted Elliotte and Harper in making breakfast, Parker was happy to pound away on the piano. Karma was even sitting on the piano bench with her, howling away.

“Awe,” Elliotte scoffs as you walk in. You stop in your tracks at her forward remark, and you look to (Y/N) who was dancing around, only in your sweater and a pair of tall socks. “He woke up.”

(Y/N) immediately stops dancing, drops her pancake batter microphone and turns to you.

“Yeah. His surprise is ruined.” Harper gives her mom a pout and she smiles at her daughter.

“Well, we were being a little loud sweetie, we probably woke him up.”

“I can always go back to bed if you want to surprise me.” You point back to the stairs and smile.

“No!” Parker screeches, abruptly banging on the piano. “Come play with me!”

“Well, I can’t say no to that. How about breakfast here?” you ask, looking to all the girls. Elliotte and Harper nod, and (Y/N) approaches you slowly, twirling and continuing to sing to “We are the Champions” before kissing you on the cheek.

“Breakfast here then. Elliotte wasn’t feeling too hot, so I thought we’d all play hookie since it’s Friday. Maybe we can go find a park later if she’s feeling good?”

“Of course,” you smile, wrapping your arms around her. After a short kiss, in which all three girls let out small  _ewwws_ and  _grosses,_ you let her go back to work. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	19. Babysitting Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper takes a job babysitting the Padalecki kids and her sisters while you go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name.  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name.  
> Warnings: slight language, child running a fever

**Harper’s POV  
  
** “Mom, mom, mom!” you run in to your mom’s room, only to see her stop abruptly as she walks out of her closet.  
  
“What baby girl?  
  
“Jensen’s friend is here. They offered me a babysitting job! So you can go out.”  
  
“A babysitting job?” your mom smiles. She turns to Jensen and gives him a look.  
  
“Yeah, Jared and I wanted to take you and Gen out. Surprise you. Make up for all the crap we put you both through.”  
  
She chuckles and turns back to you.  
  
“Please. This would be a good job. I can save some money for the phone you said I could have.”  
  
“Oh, I said maybe.” She looks to Jensen and sighs. “This is five kids, all seven and younger.”  
  
“I can handle it.”  
  
“Can you handle it if Parker has a freak out because she doesn’t get her way? Or a toddler? Odette is a toddler. Anything could happen.”  
  
“I can do it, I promise!”  
  
Your mom looks to Jensen, and then back to you before nodding. “Jensen will go talk to him. I guess I have to get ready for a date.”

“Okay, are you ready?” your mom asks, looking to you as she slips back in to her shoes.  
  
You nod quickly, and smile up at her, pushing a ball back towards Odette who was sitting between Karma and Arlo.  
  
“I’ve got this mom. Promise.”  
  
“Okay, you have Gen and Jared’s number. And mine and Jensen’s all written down by the phone, correct?”  
  
“Yes mom,” you sigh and roll your eyes.  
  
“No eye rolling. This is a big responsibility.”  
  
“Okay.” You nod. “I’ve got the numbers written down by the phone, and Karma is here. Mrs. Padalecki gave me the neighbor’s numbers on both sides just in case.”  
  
“Good, now what’s the order that you call?”  
  
“Mrs. Padalecki, if she doesn’t answer Mr. Padalecki, you, Jensen, neighbors,” you repeat, just like she had done a few times for you.  
  
“You know you can call us Jared and Gen,” Mrs. Padalecki walks in puts her purse down on the coffee table. You smile up at her and push the ball back towards Odette who snatches it before the dogs can.  
  
“You ready?” your mom asks Gen.  
  
“I think so. Pizza is already done and out of the oven, the boys will be hungry soon, and other than that the boys know what they can and can’t do.”  
  
“When in doubt, please call an adult. Especially us.” Your mom points between the two of them. “I’d rather you call us then something happen and you are in over your head too much. Okay baby girl?”  
  
“Go mom, we want to have fun.”  
  
“Yeah! Fun!” Odette parrots, smiling from you to the grownups.  
  
“Okay, I guess we aren’t needed and we can go find the boys.” Gen replies.  
  
“They’re just waiting in my truck, I think.” Your mom replies. She walks over to you and kisses you on the forehead. After calling out to Parker and Elliotte, she follows Gen out, locking you both in.

* * *

**_(Y/N)’s POV_ **

_You let out a sigh as you get in the back seat of your truck. Thinking your daughter was ready to babysit someone else’s kids was one thing, but actually having to admit it and walk out the door while she proved to be responsible was the hardest thing in the world._  
  
“Having a hard time?” Jensen asked from the front seat. You join Gen in the back and buckle yourself in before Jensen backs out.  
  
You let out a sigh. “She’s my baby. She is still supposed to be Odette’s age. Now she’s babysitting. It’s so weird!”  
  
“Can you manage to not be a worry-wart for a night?” Gen quipped with a light laugh.  
  
“I can’t guarantee anything.”  
  
“I bet they’ll be fine,” Jared replies. “You have good kids.”  
  
 **It was weird to hear, but somehow there had been a 100% turnaround on how Jared felt about you.**  
  
“Actually, let’s make a bet to see how long it takes before she calls in to check on them?” Jensen looks to you and winks before looking over to Jared.  
  
“Hey, I’m not that neurotic. If anything happens, they’ve got a police dog.” You roll your eyes at your mistake. “Well, retired police dog. But still, she still knows how to protect.”  
  
“Let’s make a different bet. How long will it take before one of the kids calls us?”  
  
You laugh and nod. “That sounds about like Parker or Elliotte.”  
  
“I’m betting we’ll get through at least appetizers.” Jensen replies.  
  
Jared nods. “Same.”  
  
“I’m thinking through the meal.” You reply.  
  
“Am I the only one that has faith in Harper?” Gen shakes her head. “Dessert. She’ll make it to dessert.”  
  
“I mean, what could happen? In your giant house?” You roll your eyes and lean back.

* * *

 **Harper’s POV**  
  
“Harpy!” Parker runs in to Shep’s bedroom and you look up from reading him a book.  
  
“You’re supposed to be lying down on the couch Parker.”  
  
“I know. I know,” Parker hisses back. “Odette came downstairs and said she was hot. I felt her head and she was warm.”  
  
“Okay.” You nod.  _You got this,_  you repeated to yourself. “Go downstairs and lay down. You need to start winding down. Sheppy, I’ll come back and finish in a second. Okay?”  
  
Shep responds with a soft  _okay_ , and you get up to go check on Odette just across the hall.  
  
Odette had kicked off her blankets, hand through the slat of her crib, and Karma was lying by her side. Odette let out a little whine and Karma did the same to let her know she was there.  
  
“Odette, what’s wrong?” you ask walking up to her.  
  
“Hot.” She whines, standing up against the crib. She holds her hands up for you to pick her up.

* * *

 ** _(Y/N)’s POV  
_** _  
“Well, let’s see how many times the kid called us?” You ask, pulling your phone out of it’s spot in your purse.  
  
“I bet none, I bet that she didn’t call.” Gen slurs, aiming her phone towards you. You stick your tongue out and shake your head when the flash goes off.  
  
“Ow,” you whine. “That hurts.”  
  
“Good thing you can sleep once we’re home. How can you two drink so much?” Jensen asks.  
  
“Thankfully Jensen was sober. So someone could have fun.” Jared scoffs.  
  
“Well, I am a fish and I can swim, and Jensen can’t mix alcohol, so thanks for taking one for the team babe.” You giggle. You look down to your phone, and find all the missed calls and voicemails. “Oh gees.”  
  
“What?” the other three ask.  
  
“Ten missed calls and ten voicemails. I really hope your house isn’t burnt down.” You press your password and hit the speaker for everyone to hear.  
  
“Moooooom!” Elliotte was the first voicemail. She was loud enough that everyone jumped in their seats. “MOM! Parker is using the tablet without permission. I asked for time and Harper said I could and she won’t give me the tablet!”  
  
“Elliotte!” Harper called from somewhere in the house. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Calling mom!”  
  
“I told you not to bother mom, she’s on a date.”  
  
“But you said I could have the tablet!” Elliotte screeched. “Parker won’t share.”  
  
“But you’re supposed to talk to me. Ugh. Hang up.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hang up Elliotte. Now!”  
  
_The line went dead after the girls argued for a few seconds.  
  
“So this is what it’s going to be like with an older daughter?” Jared laughed.  
  
“Every. Damn. Day,” you reply. “One down, nine to go?”  
  
“Just make sure my house isn’t burnt down,” Gen replies.  
  
You push the button for the next voicemail and sigh. “I hope it isn’t.”  
  
“ _MOM!”_ This time it was Parker.  _“Harper took the tablet away from me because I wouldn’t share. It’s so boring. No one will do anything with me, no one will, - hey!”  
  
“Harper said no phone. Mom’s on a date.”_ Elliotte replied.  
  
“ _Give me the damn phone!”_ Parker replied with a yell.  
 _  
“No Parker, Harper said no!”  
  
“I want to talk to mom. You got to call her.”  
  
“She said no Parker. Owwww.”  
  
_There was a thud, and you were sure that somehow Parker had managed to hit Elliotte as hard as she could.  
  
 _“Both of you, knock it off!”_ Harper yelled finally.  _“Elliotte. Table. Parker. Couch. Now!”_  
  
The phone went dead a gain and you hit end.  
  
“You must have a lot of fun.”  
  
“They’re the constant cause of my love  _and_  my migraines.”  
  
You clicked through the next few voicemails. All the girls fighting. More swearing, and yelling.  
  
It was toward the end, that the calls became more serious.  
  
“ _Mom, I’m sorry that Elliotte and Parker keep calling and interrupting the date. Odette is complaining that she’s really hot and she feels hot to the touch. I found some children’s Tylenol and used a wet washcloth to cool her down. If there’s anything else I can do, please call me._ ”  
  
“ _Mom, the Tylenol isn’t helping. She’s still really hot. I looked online and it said to cool her off with a lukewarm bath. I did that and it helped a bit. Please call me._ ”  
  
She lets out a small sigh for the last message. “ _Her fever is starting to go down. I think she’s starting to feel a little bit better. She’s still super warm and I want to make sure she’s okay._ ”  
  
“I think we’d better get home then.” Gen replies.

* * *

By the time you had gotten home, all seemed calmer. Parker was sleeping on the floor with Arlo and Karma, and Elliotte was on the couch asleep. Harper was half asleep with Odette cuddled up to her.

“Hey,” Harper replies quietly.

“Hey, you survived.”

“I sorta want to murder my sisters.” She rolls her eyes and gives Odette’s back a pat. “Sorry for interrupting things.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be talking with them about the hitting and the swearing. How are things going this little one?”

“I think her fever is going down. She’s still warm.” Harper replies, letting Gen take her from her chest.

“You did everything the right way. You’re smart,” Gen smiles.

“Yeah, you did good kid,” Jared holds out a hundred dollar bill. “I think we’ve got a sitter finally.”


	20. 6 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's six months - there's some surprises, and some tension as you and Jensen finally have a weekend away in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/L/N): your last name

“Remind me again why we decided on coming here?” Jensen whined, sitting down in the small living room of your suite.  
  
“Don’t ask me,” you reply grouchily, fanning yourself with a magazine. “You’re not the one who’s five months pregnant. In Vegas.”  
  
“You wanted a get away from six kids before this one comes.” He argued back.  
  
“I was thinking Ibiza or Fiji. Not Vegas,” you snark, sticking your tongue out at him.  
  
“Next time. I’ll try and remember baby. Remember, I can’t read your minds.”  
  
You roll your eyes but give in as he smiles at you.  
  
“I love you,” he laughs as you turn to go to the bedroom.  
  
“Love you too.”

* * *

 

You take your time in the bathroom, getting ready was a challenge these days. Your five month belly was getting more and more in the way, and every task was becoming harder and harder to accomplish. But still, you liked doing those things and getting ready, especially when you felt good about yourself and you were doing something with Jensen.  
  
You wanted to go to the pool, knowing good and well that Jensen had rented a cabana for some privacy.  
  
You started by shaving your legs, lathering your legs with a soft vanilla scented soap. You shave every inch of your legs until they were smooth.  
  
You cover your legs in sunscreen and a vanilla lotion, taking time to rub and massage your belly.  
  
You pick out of your options for a swimming suit – choosing the black bikini that you knew he loved so much - and slip in to a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top.   
  
You grab a pair of Jensen’s shorts and toss them at him as you walk out.  
  
“Let’s go to the pool. Do something together while I’m without kids.”  
  
“Come on, (Y/N/N). It’s too hot. Let’s just stay inside in the AC.”  
  
“Jensen,” you groan. “What is the point for us to get away together if you don’t want anything to do with me?”  
  
“It’s just too hot, and I’m not in the mood.”  
  
“Fine,” you frown. “Be a dick and enjoy your frigid hotel room alone.”

* * *

 

“So, who poked the mama bear?”  
  
It was one voice you were happy to hear after your small tiff with Jensen.  
  
You turn to see Samantha walking up to your cabana. Apparently you looked cranky, as she stayed back cautiously.  
  
“I can give you three guesses.” You fall back, letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
“Have you two been having issues sweetie?” she sits down and gives you a hug, laughing as you roll your eyes. “That bad?”  
  
“I just don’t get it Sam. It was his suggestion to come and have a break while I’m not too pregnant, and now he’s acting like he wants nothing to do with me. He’s been distant and an asshole basically.” You pull your tank top over your head and toss it on top of your towel. “I dunno Sam, I’m not in the mood right now. I’m just going to enjoy myself. He can be alone in his cold hotel room.”  
  
“Smart girl, he’ll figure it out eventually.” She stands, slipping out of her top and shorts.  
  
“I don’t know how long I can wait for him to figure things out.” You shrug your shoulders, and stand as you slip out of your shorts. “But enough about my boring life, how are you? What are you doing here? I mean I love you, but…”  
  
“Here with the family. They’re having their own time, so I’m having some spa time.”  
  
“Well, there’s enough space for you in here, by all means. Relax away, I’m going to swim while I have the energy.”

* * *

 

You don’t know where the time went, but soon you were back in the cabana and fighting sleep while attempting to catch up on the latest book in the House of Knight series. Sam had said goodbye a while prior and left you alone.  
  
A part of you wanted to go back, to talk it out with Jensen, but a part of you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. You weren’t the type to run back when things got hard – especially if you felt you weren’t in the wrong.  
  
But even after what felt like a few hours he hadn’t come down, and you were feeling too warm to be outside anymore. Gathering your things was a task, bending over and carrying things tended to make you tired and exhausted a little more quicker than before.  
  
You also weren’t usually used to being a pack mule; Jensen was a gentleman when it came to taking things easy. He was the one who would hold your bags or your things, or anything so you wouldn’t have to over exert yourself since you were carrying life.  
  
You were ready to take a hot bath to clean up, and lie under the weighted duvet in your hotel room. It didn’t help how cozy you could see Jensen, surrounded by fans as he lounged in the shallow end of the pool. You shake your head and sigh, making sure he sees you as you walk by.  
  
You would let him know how you felt when he got to the room.

* * *

 

“Hey, slow down. Slow down,” Jensen ordered catching up to you as you were almost to the elevators in the hotel.  
  
“What Jensen?” you bite back, crossing your arms in front of you.  
  
“You shouldn’t be carrying heavy things.”  
  
“Didn’t stop you earlier.”  
  
“Just give me the damn stuff (Y/N),” his tone is final, so after a long stare down, you slowly drop your arm to hand him the bag strap. Once he had everything, you started to walk off, only wanting to jump to conclusions with what you had seen.


	21. Class-A Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been six months, you’ve got a surprise, and Jensen’s being a class A jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, pregnancy hormones, Jensen being a jerk, possible hot water with (Y/N) & Jensen  
> Summary:   
> (Y/N): your name. (Y/N/N): Your nickname

****“Okay, what has gotten your attitude in a bunch?” Harper walks in, followed by Elliotte and JJ. You heard a door slam, and then Parker let’s out a wail.  
  
“What the hell happened?” You walk around the corner to find Jensen disappearing upstairs and Parker’s face beet-red as she was about ready to blow a gasket. “What?”  
  
“I’m so sick and tired of you not acting grown up!” she screams.  
  
“Young lady, what’s gotten in to you?” you ask.  
  
“You two need to stop fighting.”  
  
“Sweetheart, this is something that you don’t understand. It’s between Jensen and I.” you reply, one hand on your hip, and the other on your stomach.  
  
“No, it’s not. Just talk about whatever has you pissed off. This is ridiculous,” Harper walks in behind you and folds her arms across her chest.  
  
“Sweetheart, I said it is between the two of us, please don’t start to think you understand the workings of a relationship of an adult.”  
  
“But I am sick and tired of being the go-between for you and Jensen,” JJ steps up. “I’m tired of having to run around and tell him something because you’re too chicken to talk to him.”  
  
“And the other way around,” Parker nods.  
  
“Yeah mom,” Elliotte pipes up. “It’s been two weeks and you’re still fighting. I like how it was before.”  
  
“Yeah, so I called Jared, he’s going to come and pick us all up so you and Jensen can work things out,” Harper sighs and looks to her sisters. “Go get packed up.”  
  
“Since when did you become a little adult?” you ask, cupping your daughter’s face in your hands. JJ, Parker and Elliotte ran out of the room and your oldest gives a loud sigh.  
  
“When you stopped wanting to act like one?” she shakes her head and sighs. “I love you mom, and Jensen and the twins and JJ are a great addition to our family, but right now us kids are the only one who thinks that.”

After saying goodbye to the kids – standing next to Jensen for the first time in two weeks – you looked to Jensen who immediately looked down.

“I’ll give you some space.” He sighs, walking back inside.

“Do you think that’s what I want?” you ask following him in. You let your voice raise slightly when the door was finally closed. “How do you think this is what  _I_ want?”

“From the cold shoulder the last two weeks?” he replies, sitting down on the couch. After a few seconds, he looks up to you. “You’ve been wanting your space.”

You let out an exhausted sigh and sit down on the opposite end of the room.

“That isn’t even why I’m angry, and you know it Jensen. You’re not as dense as you’re letting on.” He lets out a steady puff of air, wetting his lips before leaning back. “What, no witty comeback Jensen?”

“What happened to us? This  _is_ ridiculous. You didn’t hate me as much as you do now.”

“Oh, don’t even start that Jensen. I never said I hated you. I hate what you’re doing, there’s a big difference. And I’ve never said that I hated you. When did that ever come out of my mouth?”

“Never, but actions sometimes speak louder than words.”

“Then your words are speaking volumes.”

“What did I do?” he argued back. “I must be clueless because I don’t know what’s going on.”

“How about the trip? Let’s just start with that.”

“Vegas, it went pretty well.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Yeah, until you had a hissy fit and wouldn’t come to the pool with me,” you sigh. “And then when I’m getting ready to leave, you’re having a blast with your fangirls.”

“You’re pissed off because I was visiting with my fans?”

“No, I’m pissed off that you wouldn’t spend time with me, and I catch you letting those fans get really close with you.” You look down to your stomach and start to rub it absentmindedly. “I’m pissed off that you don’t seem to care that your girlfriend is pregnant, or does that even matter to you anymore?”

“Of course it does, why would you think that? I’m not the one that has been distancing myself.”

“I’m also not the one that’s acting like nothing has happened in the last two weeks.”

“I will not apologize for giving you space. It’s bad enough that I had to deal with a shitty ex and her hormones, now I’ve got more than enough hormones than I want to deal with. I was giving you space.”

“You knew what you were getting in to, when  _we_ became an  _us_ , just like I knew what I was getting in to when I was expected to be here for your kids as well.”

“What does that have to do anything?” he snaps.

“I’m getting to it Jensen.” You snap back snottily, leaning back slowly.

“Well?” Jensen grunts after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“I’m all of a sudden to exhausted to argue. Your kid doesn’t like it.”

“Who the hell’s fault is it then? Huh? Because it goes both ways sweetheart.”

“Okay,” you nod and stand, walking to tower over him. “Let’s just figure it out then. Who’s fault is it that I’m being left out? Who’s fault is it that I was once the object of someone’s affection, and now I’m not? Who’s fault is it that instead of ignoring me, they didn’t just have the balls to ask me what was wrong? Huh?”

“You’ve always been the object of my affection (Y/N).” Jensen replies.

“You’re doing a bang up job Jensen.” You reply stepping around the couch and walking upstairs.

“You can’t blame me for ignoring you, when you’re walking away (Y/N).”

“I’m uncomfortable and I want to take a hot bath. If you really care about me, follow me. Don’t just ignore the problem.” You turn and put your hands on your hips. “Because I know I don’t have much say in your kids, but I can sure as hell take my girls and leave. They don’t deserve this. Oh wait, this is my house.”

Jensen stands and walks to you – space was tight between the two of you - your stomach in the way.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “I remember you saying you wouldn’t leave me.”

“Yeah, and I remember you saying you wouldn’t hurt me. Or my kids.”

“I haven’t hurt them. Or you.”

“Physically, no you haven’t hurt me or them, but I didn’t draw the line at you doing anything physically. You’ve hurt me emotionally. I don’t know if you care about me anymore, if I’m going to be pushed aside and be a live in nanny. I don’t know what’s going on, and I’m done with guessing.”

“I’m not the only one to blame. You always had that take what you want attitude. You could’ve talked to me.”

“You always tried to ignore me.” You replied. “I would go to mention it, and you’d change the subject Jensen.”

“What is the deal? I don’t know what the issue is even any more.”

“You do, come on Jensen. You’re smarter than that.”

“I’m stupid then, I guess.” He pushes past you and up the stairs.

“Well, then let me explain it to you.” You wipe a tear that threatened to fall and you face him. “I don’t want to be some side piece. I don’t want me and my kids to be something that fills your void. I want you to love us, and that trip – I didn’t feel loved. I haven’t felt loved. I’ve felt like your nanny who you fuck. I feel like a waste of space and you almost confirmed it when you would’ve rather spent time in a pool with fans, than with me. I spent time with Sam.”

“Sam? Our Sam? Sam Smith?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie,” Jensen shakes his head. “Don’t lie to me (Y/N).”

“I’m not lying to you Jensen, and if you’re petty enough – call Sam, she’ll tell you. She might even tell you you’re being an ass.”

You push him aside so you can walk up the stairs, but stop to look to him. “But the issue that I think I have, is that you saw me leave alone, and I got nearly to the elevator before you did a damn thing, and that was after I got some nasty looks from those fans that were draped all over you. So either you have shitty fans, or they knew who I was because you were being an ass. And –” you slap your hands to your thighs in exhaust. “Not to mention that you treated me like a child over carrying a bag. In front of a lot of people.”

“I wasn’t treating you like a child, I was worried.”

You close your eyes, attempting to calm yourself, but it didn’t work. Tears were freefalling by now – mostly because of your hormones.

“Sure Jensen, keep telling yourself that.” You murmur, walking into the master bedroom. You grab at a blanket and your pillow, and try to walk past him.

“Where are you going?” he groans, blocking your way.

“I am tired and I don’t want to sleep with you. I don’t want to be around you until you can understand how I feel, and not make it seem like it’s all in my head or hormones.”

“It basically is. I love you!” he shouts.

“Then prove it, prove to me that you aren’t being a flaming douche bag and maybe we can work it out.”

“Relationships go both ways.”

“What the hell have I been doing? Breathing? Sorry to take up your precious oxygen  _dude_.”

“What is wrong? You would not care about some stupid fans, whom by the way were the typical fans. I was trying to get away from them the entire time. So, what is the fucking problem  _(Y/N)_?”

“What’s it gonna matter anyway. You’ve only got a few months until you’re back in Vancouver, and I’m here taking care of six, soon to be seven kids alone. I get reprimanded when I discipline your kids, but you expect me to lay down and let you discipline my girls. I’ll be alone with seven kids, while you’re doing who the fuck knows what and I’m terrified.”

“Of?”

“That I’m nothing more than the help. That you don’t give two flying fucks about me, or this kid that’ll be here in four months, or my daughters, yet I’m expected to be this parent for your kids who can keep it together, because let me tell you, this is mild compared to how I feel deep down inside.” You pull your phone out and look down to it, and find the selfie of the fans that had been at the pool that day, after a few seconds you show it to him. “I feel uglier than fuck, and then this smug ass that says he loves me goes and pulls a stunt like this. Only coming to my rescue when you were caught.”

All the girls were young, skinny and far better than you. At least that was what your mind was telling you. 

 _Your mind and your hormones_.

“And this is all stupid, I’ve got all these emotions, I can’t control them, and the one person that could tell me, it’s all okay – it’s just in my head, you’re fine.” You wipe a tear away, and look to him, ready to full on ugly cry. “But you’re not doing that.”

Jensen sighs and grabs at the pillow and blanket until you let go, and he slowly leads you to the master bedroom. You wait as he places the pillow back and then the blanket. Once you were situated, he waits until you nod and he joins you.

“I’m sorry. I know that that won’t help, but I’m sorry.”

You melt into Jensen as best you can, and start to cry. It’s all you can do, as you had been holding it in for more than the two weeks since the incident.

Jensen lets you cry, running soft circles in your back and arm, rotating from your arm to your stomach.

“Maybe. Maybe you should come with me to my therapist session this Friday? We can talk things out. I’m sure Gen and Jared will watch the kids for a few hours.”

You look up to him, sniffling slightly before you attack his lips.

That was the only answer you could give him for now. Things – as usual – would have to wait until later.


	22. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been nearly two months since your near blowout with Jensen. You’re closer to your due date and the incident is nearly a thing of the past. You are at one of your monthly sessions with Jensen and his therapist when your past comes back to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talks of past spousal abuse  
> A/N 1: (Y/N): your name. (Y/N/N): Your nickname.  
> A/N 2: I’m feeling slightly angsty today, so here you go! I’m finally back   
> Tags: @autoblocked

“(Y/N), you’re quite distant and quiet today, maybe we need to focus on you for the first part of the session? It looks like things are starting to go back to normal for you and Jensen.”  
  
Clarissa looks over her black-rimmed glasses and clipboard, eyeing the physical distance between you and Jensen.  
  
“Or, is something new going on between you and Jensen?”  
  
“No, we’re fine.” Jensen nods thoughtfully.  
  
“Then why aren’t you glued to each other?” she laughs with you. “You’ve been glued to each other’s hips lately. I’m worried.”  
  
“It isn’t anything. I promise. I’m.”

“She’s just feeling a little claustrophobic lately. Maybe because it’s getting close to the baby.” Jensen takes your hand, and gives it a squeeze.  
  
“Is that it?” Clarissa looks to you, eyeing you cautiously. After your first session with Jensen, she had suggested you have your own weekly sessions. You were on your sixth solo session, and Jensen had come back to be with you for the rest of your pregnancy.  
  
“Yeah, I think so. Jensen’s back until I have the baby, I’ll have a little more help. I think I’m feeling like I’m taking up more space in a way. That I need some space just to so I don’t feel so crowded. So I can breathe. I feel like I can’t breathe and it feels so much better when I have the actual, physical space.”  
  
“Have you experienced this with your other pregnancies before?”  
  
“Not that I can remember. But it has been almost eight years since my last pregnancy. I don’t think its pregnancy jitters. I think I’m just ready to have this kid.” You reply, looking down to your lap, playing with the hem of the shirt you were wearing (Jensen’s) was a good distraction from everything going through your mind.  
  
Clarissa puts the clipboard down and leans forward, closer to the two of you.  
  
“Come on, we’ve had enough sessions for me to know that you’re not telling me something. What’s going on (Y/N)?”  
  
“Yeah, come on. Remember? We promised we’d be honest with each other.” Jensen replies, taking your hand. “Talk to us. Me if you have to.”  
  
“It was just a conversation I had with the kids regarding my girls’ father.”  
  
Your hand goes immediately to the scar on your chest, covered by a tattoo of Parker’s footprint.  
  
“Why? Why would they mention him? I thought they understood we don’t talk about it.” Jensen asks quickly.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I let it slide because they wouldn’t stop bothering me and my patience was running thin that day.” You look to Jensen, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t get it. I never ever wanted to hear about that fucking asshole and what he did again.”  
  
“Neither do I, but the kids have question. Who’s going to be who’s dad and mom. I know that Harper wants what your kids have. She wants a dad and a mom who get a long. Not how messed up it was before everything went down.”  
  
“She knows I love her.”  
  
“I know she does, but that’s a kid’s way of thinking. Wanting what someone else has. Even if she knows she has it. I know she loves you, and she loves when she gets to spend time with Danneel, but I don’t know if it’s the kid’s way of acting jealous so she brings up her father. I don’t know. I don’t even know how to put my thoughts together either.”  
  
“She _has_ woken up with a few nightmares. She hasn’t said anything to me though. So I’m not sure what to say.” Jensen takes your hand and pulls you closer to him. “I thought that if it was as bad as her reactions, she’d come to me when she was ready.”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it? This is a safe place. It will always be a safe place.”  
  
You nod and put your head on Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
“The asshole’s dead and he’s still holding power over me.” You wipe a tear from your cheek and sigh. “They just mentioned it and I’m having nightmares and doubting myself.”  
  
“(Y/N) that’s normal.” Clarissa sighs. It was one thing she couldn’t get through to you about. _That even though he was gone, mentioning him might bring back some PTSD._ “You’ve been through some trauma with him, anyone would have some PTSD when he’s mentioned.”  
  
“But I have…”  
  
“To be the one who has it all together?” Jensen asks. “I’ve never asked that of you.”  
  
“I know. I know,” you maneuver to your side, laying your cheek against the soft fabric of the couch. “I can’t stop it instantaneously. I wish I could.”  
  
“And it will take time. He tried to hurt you and your child, he didn’t accept your daughter despite her autism, and he hurt you when you stood up to him. You were shot and stabbed. By a man who not only made a promise to love you, and protect you and his daughters, but a cop. A cop who made a vow to protect and serve. I’m surprised you’ve got it together as much as you do.”  
  
“I’ll say. Any time his name is mentioned or the girls mention their dad and missing the fact that they had a mom and a dad at one time, I have to physically leave to not get beyond extremely angry. Talking about it right now really makes my blood boil.”  
  
“And why is that Jensen?”  
  
“Because. I love her. I love those kids. I love Parker. And to hear that he tried to hurt her, that he hurt (Y/N/N), that someone who was supposed to love them, and was also a cop – fucking pisses me off.”

“How are ya feeling?”  
  
Jensen walks in a few hours after your session, you’re lying on your side, Parker and Harper both sleeping next to you.  
  
Parker was comfortably slotted against your stomach, a hand on your tummy, and her back against Harper’s back.  
  
Jensen slides into the bed, running his hand through your hair and then your girls before lying down.  
  
“They always calm me down after.”  
  
Jensen lies down, sandwiching the girls between the two of you. He reaches over, letting you lie your head down on his arm.  
  
Harper turns to Jensen and immediately snuggles into Jensen’s chest.  
  
“I’m sorry it’s been rough. I can remind them not to talk about him if you want me to.”  
  
“No, I don’t want them to resent me if they can’t talk about it freely.” You reply. “I just need to work on getting over it. That’s why I’m going to Clarissa.”  
  
“I need to make this official. Make you all an Ackles member.” Jensen replies.  
  
“What, are you proposing to me Jensen?”  
  
“What if I am?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) (Y/L/N): Your name your last name


End file.
